


To the End of the Universe

by LilliannaAnsalla



Series: Narnia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, F/M, Fantasy, I really love this series, Magic, Narnia, Romance, Swordfighting, i live for narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliannaAnsalla/pseuds/LilliannaAnsalla
Summary: Sequel to Forever and Always It's been a millennia since the Kings and Queens of Old had disappeared, and things haven't been going well in Narnia. When a man comes into the forest with a familiar relic, Teresa vows to help him in his quest to retake his throne. But what adventures lie in wait for them?





	1. Chapter 1

The night air was filled with the chirping of crickets and the song of night owls, but the little figure sitting atop a rock next to a rushing river paid the night’s symphony no attention. A majestic wolf sat next to it, looking on its companion in silence. The figure’s lips moved in a quiet whisper for the wolf’s and the wind’s ears only. Anyone who happened upon the pair would think “what an odd pair the two of them make.” Well, in this world, at this time, it was the most natural sight that ever occurred. In fact, it was a comforting constant in the troubled time. The figure abruptly stood, running a gentle hand across the wolf’s furry neck. If one strained their ears, they might hear faintly “Come along, Chasta. We’d best be getting back,” before watching the pair slip off into the night on silent feet. The two figures glided effortlessly across the forest floor, making no sound whatsoever. They continued on until they reached a tiny cave underneath a tree’s massive roots. Slipping into the opening, the two disappeared from view. A tiny shaft of light was visible around the edges of a wooden door deep within the tree, and the little one opened the door on silent hinges and allowing the wolf to enter before shutting the door behind them. The hood of the cloak was pulled away from the figure’s face, revealing dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, and tan skin.

“Teresa, you must cease these late night excursions,” the wolf said, sitting down next to the little fireplace in the small home. “You need to sleep.”

“I can’t, Chasta,” Teresa replied. “I owe it to them to keep trying, to never forget them. I’m sure they never forgot me.”

“It’s been centuries, Teresa. They are most likely—”

“Don’t say it. Oh, Chasta, don’t say it. Not you. Of all people, please not you.”

“Teresa, you have to face the truth eventually.”

“I have! Don’t you know that I have? The truth is the reason I’m like this! It’s the reason I’m physically only ten again! I’ve been this way for almost two millennia! Don’t tell me to accept the truth, Chasta, because I have. You know that I did. So did your father, and his father before that, all the way back to Rumero and Shunkaha. You and your family are the only ones who do, so don’t you tell me that same old story. I  _know_  they’re still out there because my heart tells me so!” Chasta looked contrite.

“I’m sorry, Teresa. I just worry about you. I know this isn’t easy on you. I apologize.”

“Oh, Chasta,” Teresa said, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around the wolf’s neck, “it’s alright. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just a bit wound up at the moment. I’m sorry, too.”

“I think we are both just a bit too much on edge today,” Chasta said.

“I think that you’re right, my friend. Come, let’s  _try_  to get some sleep tonight.” And that was that. The girl and the wolf laid down and did not move for the rest of the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa hurried through the woods and slipped under the roots of another tree, though not the one that led to her home. Knocking on the door in a series of knocks, the door swung open, and she, along with Chasta, slipped inside. “Whew, that was a close one!” Teresa sighed, throwing her hood back and sitting down on the wooden bench.

“It’s your own stubbornness that gets you into these situations,” the badger scolded.

“I know, Trufflehunter. So you’ve told me for years.”

“You ought to be more careful out there,” he continued. “The Telmarines are not as kind as they once were.”

“They were never kind,” a dark-haired dwarf grumbled. “They invaded our land and destroyed our castle. They’re rotten thieves and murderers.”

“Nikabrik, calm down,” Trufflehunter said in an overly-patient voice.

“I promise to be more careful, Trufflehunter,” Teresa said, “but if a Telmarine patrol attacks my pack again, I’ll not be as gracious as I just was.”

“They attacked your pack?” Trumpkin, the light-haired dwarf, asked incredulously.

“I think they thought  _I_  was being attacked.”

“The pups were rough-housing again,” Chasta explained.

“Don’t worry, Nikabrik, we lost them about two miles back, but I left a few false trails just to be safe. They won’t find us anytime soon.”

“You will be staying for dinner, won’t you Teresa?” Trufflehunter asked.

“I think that can be arranged,” Teresa replied, looking to Chasta for agreement.

“We would be honored,” the wolf replied.

“Wonderful! Now, tell me how you’ve been, my dear.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa and Chasta stood atop a hill, overlooking the fireworks at the Telmarine castle. “A child has been born this night,” she said to Chasta. “A boy, an heir to Lord Miraz’s throne.”

“With our luck, he’ll turn out just like his father,” Chasta grumbled.

“Perhaps,” Teresa conceded. “Not all Telamarines are bad, you know. There are a few with morals.”

“A few does not count for the thousands of soldiers they possess.”

“I suppose not, my friend. Always the logical one, aren’t you?”

“One of us has to be.” The forest fell silent again as the fireworks ceased. The two began to head home when a loud blast of a horn sounded through the forest. Teresa looked up at the sound of it, her eyes wide.

“I know that horn,” she breathed. She sprinted away at the sound of the horn and hurried to where she believed, or rather wanted, it to be. Of course, it wasn’t at the Lampost. It wouldn’t be. Aslan himself had told her that things never happen the same way twice; she should have known better. “Come, Chasta, let’s go home. We’ll find out where it came from in the morning.”

“If you say so, Teresa.”

“I do.”

“Then we shall do exactly that.” The girl and the wolf walked away, much slower than before.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was awoken later that day by a frenzied knocking on her door. Instantly alert, she opened the door, dagger in her hand. A faun stood before her, one of Lillian’s descendants. “Teresa, come quickly! The horn! It was blown!”

“I know. I heard it.”

“Come quickly, then! We have word of who blew it!” Teresa wrapped her cloak around herself and darted out after the faun, Chasta at her heels. A series of howls echoed through the wood, and four more wolves came up and flanked them. This was some of Teresa’s pack, all descendants of Shunkaha’s family. He and Rumero had sworn to be sure that she was never alone, and their descendants had been raised to do so ever since. These wolves were her family, and her closest friends. She came upon Reepicheep, a knight of Narnia in his own right, pointing his blade at a Telmarine male. However, she felt something pull her magic when she saw him.

“I said I wouldn’t fight you,” the mouse was saying. “I didn’t say I’d let you live!”

“Reepicheep!” Teresa exclaimed, stepping out of the woods and into the clearing. “Stay your blade!”

“Lady Teresa?” the knight asked. “I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption?”

“He was the one that blew the horn!” Trufflehunter explained from where he sat nearby.

“Then let him bring it forth,” a deep voice that Teresa knew well said from behind them. Turning, she saw Glenstorm the centaur step forward. “For he is the reason we have gathered.” Her wolves gave a long howl as a minotaur, three fauns, and a few jungle cats came out from the thicket of trees behind them. A blast of magic suddenly pulsed from within Teresa, and she was surrounded with a white light. When it faded, she looked down to find herself a few inches further from the ground. She had grown!

“Edmund,” she whispered, a smile growing on her face, her first one in almost a thousand years. “Come, Telmarine,” she said, holding a hand out for the man. “We have much to discuss.”


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa stood amongst her pack as the Narnians shouted at each other. Poor Caspian, as that turned out to be the boy’s name, stood in the middle of the Dancing Lawn, surrounded by arguing Narnians. “All this horn proves is that you’ve stolen yet another thing from us!” Nikabrik shouted. Teresa rolled her eyes.

“That dwarf’s hatred of the Telmarines is unparalleled,” she said quietly.                                       

“A lifetime of suffering at their hands will often do that,” Mahala replied in her soft voice.

“We all have suffered at their hands,” Teresa said. “That is no excuse to take it out on Caspian. His father was a good man. Caspian’s uncle, on the other hand, is another story.”

“I didn’t steal anything!” Caspian defended himself.

“Didn’t steal anything?” a minotaur, whose name escaped Teresa at the moment, scoffed. “Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?”

“Our homes!”

“Our freedom!”

“Our lives!”

“You would hold me accountable for the crimes of my people?” Caspian asked in shock.

“Accountable and punishable!” Nikabrik replied.

“That’s words from you, dwarf!” Reepicheep spat out. “Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?” Sounds of agreement echoed through the clearing.

“And I’d gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!”

“That’s enough!” Teresa shouted, thunder rumbling along with her words. “All of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves!” The Narnians had the decency to look a bit sheepish. Teresa stepped out from where she stood amongst the wolves to where all of the gather Narnians could see her. “We claim that the Telmarines took everything from us, and that is right, to a point. They destroyed our castle and homes and ran us out to the forest, but we were all so busy fighting and bickering that we didn’t put up a fight afterwards! Don’t blame it all on this boy! It’s all of our faults. And for the love of Aslan, would you stop bringing up the White Witch? She’s dead and gone, and what was done was done, nothing can change that. So, would you all kindly stop this petty fight and get back to the point at hand?”

“Would you have this boy, who has done us no harm, go against the words of Aslan?” Trufflehunter’s calm voice entered the clearing. “Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king.”

“He’s a Telmarine!” Nikabrik exclaimed. “Why would we want him as our king?”

“Because I can help you!” Caspian spoke up. “Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us.”

“It is true,” Glenstorm added. “The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace, have come together, and here a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom.”

“Is it possible?” Pattertwig the squirrel piped up. “Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?” Teresa chuckled slightly at the energetic squirrel. It was a miracle in and of itself that he paid attention this long.

“Two days ago, I didn’t believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs. Yet, here you are, in strength and numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours.”

“If you will lead us,” Glenstorm said, “then my sons and I offer you our swords.”

“And we offer you our lives,” Reepicheep added. “Unreservedly.”

“My pack and I will support you and aid you whenever you require it,” Teresa said, the wolves nodding in respect. Caspian smiled at her and nodded.

“Miraz’s army will not be far behind, sire,” Trufflehunter said.

“If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon.”  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa sat atop a ledge in the Dancing Lawn, looking down at the now empty clearing. The majority of her pack had gone with the raid of Miraz’s camp, only Chasta remained. They were to meet Caspian and the other Narnians at Aslan’s How later that night. “You’ve aged, Teresa,” Chasta stated.

“Yes, I have,” she replied. “I’m fifteen now.”

“Why did you change?”

“An old prophecy, I believe. Or a blessing of Aslan. I don’t care which. It’s what it means that matters to me.”

“And what does it mean?”

“The Kings and Queens have returned to Narnia at last.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa was standing outside of the How, watching the sun rise. Footsteps sounded behind her, and she turned to see Prince Caspian walking up to her. “Good morning, Your Highness,” she greeted with a bow.

“Just Caspian, please. And you are?”

“Teresa, Just Caspian.” He laughed a bit and nodded.

“Pleasure to meet you, Teresa. May I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“When I first saw you yesterday, you looked about ten. Then, I watched you change to around fifteen in the blink of an eye. Why is that?” Teresa sighed.

“There is an old prophecy in Narnia.  _The girl who into Narnia falls will only grow once pure love conquers all._  That prophecy pertains to me. I stayed physically at the age of ten until Aslan sacrificed himself on the Stone Table. After that, I began to age normally. However, when the kings and queens of old left, whether by a blessing from Aslan or a curse of some kind, I returned to the age of ten. Susan’s horn must have worked, because I aged again, meaning the kings and queens are back.”

“But you aged five years. How is that?”

“I don’t quite know, Caspian. I choose to accept the gift as it is and not look for faults.”

“Of course. Forgive me for being so critical.”

“Caspian,” Teresa said, making him look at her, “I do not fault you for being curious. To be curious is to be human. It’s alright.”

“Prince Caspian!” a voice called from below them. “Are you coming?”

“Yes! Just a moment!” he called back.

“Ah, you’re going on patrol this morning as well?” Teresa asked with a smile as the two headed down to the small group.

“Yes. You?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Cupping her hands around her mouth, she let out a shockingly wolf-like howl. Two howls answered her, and Chasta and his brother Nikita loped up to them, ready to go. With that, the patrol entered the woods, fanning out and searching for any sign of the Telmarines.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was mid-morning, and there had been no sign of anything remotely interesting. “I’m beginning to think that this was a waste of time,” Nikita said quietly.

“Perhaps, but it is necessary,” Teresa replied. Suddenly, the sound of swords clashing met the ears of the three. “Caspian,” she breathed, rushing off in the direction of the sound. She came upon a familiar looking blonde fighting Caspian. “Stop!” she exclaimed at the same time as a voice called out,

“No!” The two men stopped fighting and looked at each other.

“Prince Caspian?” the blonde asked in a familiar voice that made Teresa’s heart leap.

“Yes. And who are you?” Caspian replied.

“Peter!” another familiar voice called out. Teresa looked and saw two girls, a boy, and Trumpkin come out from a thicket nearby. Caspian looked a bit confused.

“High King Peter?” Caspian asked.

“I believe you called?” Peter responded.

“Well, yes, but—” Poor Caspian looked a little confused. “I thought you’d be older.”

“Well, if you’d like, we can come back in a few years,” Peter answered. Teresa stifled a laugh. There he was! That’s her not-big brother!

“No! No, that’s alright. You’re just—you’re not exactly what I expected,” Caspian said.

“Neither are you!” Edmund answered, looking nervously at the Minotaur. None of the Pevensies recognized Teresa. She was wearing her hooded cloak today.

“A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes,” Trufflehunter said by way of explanation for the Minotaur's presence in the company.

“We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege,” Reepicheep said to Peter. “Our hearts and swords are at your service.”

“Oh my gosh, he is so cute,” Lucy whispered to Susan.

“Who said that?” Reepicheep cried, drawing his sword.

“Sorry,” Lucy apologized.

“Oh, uh, Your Majesty,” the mouse backtracked, “I do believe  _courageous, courteous,_  or  _chivalrous_  might more befit a knight of Narnia.”

“Well, at least we know some of you know how to handle a blade,” Peter said.

“Yes indeed,” the knight replied, “and I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire.”

“Good,” Peter said with a nod, “because we’re going to need every sword we can get.”

“Well then,” Caspian said. “You’ll probably be wanting yours back.” He handed Peter his sword with a small bow. Peter accepted it with a small nod.

“Hold it,” Edmund said as they began to walk back towards the How.

“What is it now?” Peter asked in exasperation.

“I want to know who your friend is,” Edmund said, pointing at Teresa. “Especially to be followed so loyally by two wolves.

“Oh, I have many more wolves than that that follow me, Edmund,” Teresa said, her second true smile in years on her face. “You, of all people should know that.”

“Who are you?” he asked. Teresa pulled back her hood and smiled at the realization and excitement on the Pevensies’ faces.

“Teresa!” Lucy exclaimed, running and catching her in a tight hug. “It’s really you?”

“Of course, Lu. Who else would it be?”

“Oh, I missed you so much! It’s wonderful to see you again!” Lucy said, pulling back and smiling up at her.

“You as well, Lucy.” Susan pulled Teresa into a much more graceful hug.

“I’m glad to see you,” Susan said.

“The same to you, Susan,” Teresa replied, smiling fondly at the elder Pevensie girl. Peter caught her up in a bear of a hug that only Peter could give. “Hello, Peter,” Teresa greeted, squeezing his torso strongly.

“I can’t believe it! You’re still here! It’s been years, though, hasn’t it?”

“I am, and it has. I’ll explain later, I promise.” She pulled away from Peter and jumped into Edmund’s waiting arms. “I missed you most of all,” she whispered into his ear.

“I missed you more. You have no idea how afraid I was that you wouldn’t be here when I returned.”

“We’ll talk later, Ed. I know just the place.” She pulled away and started to lead him back to the How, but he planted his feet and wouldn’t move.

“Come on, Edmund,” Lucy called from a little bit ahead. “We’ve got to go before the Telmarines find us.”

“It’ll only take a second,” Edmund replied, spinning Teresa back to him and kissing her soundly. When they pulled apart, both were panting a bit and flushed. “I love you so, so much,” he whispered.

“I love you even more than that,” she replied. “Now, come on, Ed. We need to get back to the How.” With their hands linked together and swinging between them, the two followed the patrol back to Aslan’s How.


	3. Chapter 3

After showing the Pevensies the How, Teresa pulled Edmund away from the group, signaling for him to be quiet. Only Chasta noticed their departure, and he noticed everything she did, whether she wanted him to or not. She led him down a flight of stairs and into a little alcove that she and her pack had claimed shortly after arriving. “We won’t be found here,” Teresa said as she sat down on some pillows. “Only the pack knows where this place is. Not even Caspian knows.” Edmund sat down amid the pile of pillows and blankets, a smile on his face. “What?”

“It’s just like when we were young,” he said fondly. “Well, younger. We would always make a pile of pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace and talk long into the night about anything that came to mind until we fell asleep.” Teresa smiled at the memories.

“I don’t think we ever finished those conversations,” she said with a small smile.                          

“I don’t think we did, either,” Edmund said. “Come here,” he said suddenly, holding his arms out. Teresa launched into them and held him tight, starting to cry. Surprisingly, it felt good to fall apart in Edmund’s arms. She hadn’t even known that she needed to, but a weight lifted off of her chest, and she felt as if she could fly.

“I missed you,” she whimpered into his chest. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“And I you,” Edmund replied, his voice just as strained. “I’m sorry I left, Reese. I didn’t mean to. I worried about you so much. Every day I wondered if you were alright or if you had found somebody else to marry or if you had waited for me to return until you died. I’m so sorry. I missed you every day I was gone, and I wanted to come back so badly.”

“I waited, Edmund. For three months I sent out search parties to find you. I was so scared and sad and alone. I—I—I almost—” She stopped talking and grew still.

“Teresa?” Edmund asked, pulling away to cup her face in his hands. “What is it? What did you almost do?” She wouldn’t meet his gaze, instead staring at her hands fisted in his shirt. “Please, tell me. I won’t think any less of you, I promise.”

“I—I got so lonely those first few months after you disappeared, after I accepted that you were truly gone,” she said in a small, weak voice. “I visited all our special spots, but I felt so alone. It was like my heart had been yanked out of my chest and there was an empty hole where it had been. One day, it just got so bad, I went to the cliff where the flower fields were.” Edmund felt his heart seize in his chest. “And I stood on the edge, just looking down. I—I thought about just stepping out, Ed. I thought about it so much that I almost did it.” Her hands were shaking on his chest, and he pulled her to him. “But then, I heard you.”

“Me?”

“Not you, per say, but it sounded so much like you. I heard, ‘If I could just see her, one more time, I’d hold her tight and tell her how much I love her and never let her go.’ You sounded so upset. Then, I thought that maybe, you’d come back one day, and how sad you’d be if you learned that I’d killed myself before you could return, and I just couldn’t do that to you. So, I stepped back, and I pushed through every day.” Edmund kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently.

“I love you so much, Reese. I’m so glad you didn’t jump. I’m so proud of you for pushing through. I love you. I love you. I love you. Oh, Aslan, I can’t even tell you how much I love you.” He started babbling a bit after that, going on and on, and for every minute he babbled, Teresa felt her heart swelling, and her lips pulling into a bigger and bigger smile.

“Edmund,” she finally said, cutting off his babbling.

“What?”

“Did you really say those words?”

“Which ones?” he asked.

“The ones I heard on the cliff. I asked the wind to take you messages, and I had hoped—”

“I got them,” he said with a smile. “I heard every one. I thought I was going mad, but I treasured them. Yes, I said those words. It was hard for me, too, leaving you behind. Lucy and I tried to go back though the wardrobe the night we returned, but we couldn’t go back that way. I looked for a way to come back; I tried everything I could think of, but nothing worked. Then, Mother and Father sent us back to school, and I had no time, and Peter was always getting into fights, and I just sort of gave up. But I never forgot you, Reese. Never, ever. You were the first thing I thought of when I woke up, and the last thing I thought of when I went to sleep. I told those words to Lucy during a particularly hard day after school when we were talking of Narnia. Poor Lu had to listen to me go on and on about you so often back in London, I sort of feel bad for her.” Teresa laughed, feeling much better.

“She’s had an invested interest in our relationship from the beginning, Ed. I’m sure she didn’t mind a bit.”

“Oh, I know she didn’t. She’s the one who started most of those conversations!” The two laughed and talked many hours into the night, eventually falling asleep as Teresa’s pack filed in for the night, curled up in one another as they often had as children back on the floors of Cair Paravel all those years ago.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. It would seem that the time away from Narnia was not kind to their High King Peter. He seemed to be trying to prove himself a better king than Caspian, not that he really needed to. Caspian knew that he had much to learn in regards to ruling the Narnians, and he was willing to listen to council; after all, he had listened to her from the start, treating her as a treasured adviser. He and Peter were clashing simply because they were equally stubborn. “But that’s crazy!” Caspian protested loudly, bringing Teresa’s attention back to the conversation at hand. “No one has ever taken that castle.”

“There’s always a first time,” Peter replied firmly.

“We’ll have the element of surprise,” Trumpkin pointed out.

“But we have the advantage here,” Caspian answered. Susan piped up.

“If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely.”

“I, for one,” Trufflehunter spoke up, “feel safer underground.”

“That castle was built to ward off attack, Peter,” Teresa said, pointing at the map of Narnia in front of them. “I watched them build it from the woods. It’s thick, solid rock all the way around. The walls are too high to climb and too deep to dig under without detection. The men that patrol it have the sharpest eyes in all of Narnia, as far as Telmarines go. The archers train from the time they can hold a bow. Their swordsmen was skilled beyond any armies we have faced in the past. It would be safer to stay here in the forest. The Telmarines fear it, fear us. They don’t know how many there are of us, or how strong we are. We have the element of surprise in the forest and safety in the How, should they come after us.”

“Look,” Peter said to her and Caspian, “I appreciate what you’ve done, but this isn’t a fortress. It’s a tomb.”

“True, it’s hardly Cair Paravel-level, but it’s all we’ve got,” Teresa replied.

“The Telmarines are smart,” Edmund said calmly from beside her. “They’ll just starve us out.”

“We could collect nuts!” Pattertwig the squirrel piped up.

“Yes!” Reepicheep exclaimed sarcastically. “And throw them at the Telmarines! Shut up.” The mouse turned to Peter and bowed slightly. “I think you know where I stand on this, Sire.” Teresa sighed and stepped forward unwillingly. Her pack stepped out of the shadows, where they had been listening and observing silently, and flanked her.

“My pack and I will do what we can to aid you as well, Peter, no matter your call.” Soft growls backed up her claim. Peter nodded and turned to Glenstorm.

“If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?” he asked.

“Or die trying, my liege.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Lucy finally spoke up.

“Sorry?” Peter asked, though Teresa knew where she was coming from.

“Well, you’re all acting like there are only two options: dying here or dying there,” Lucy explained.

“I’m not sure you’ve really been listening, Lu,” Peter said with a small amount of exasperation in his voice.

“No, you’re not listening!” Lucy exclaimed. Teresa smiled a bit.  _Somebody_  had certainly grown up in their time away. “Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?” Teresa fought the urge to recoil at that statement. That hurt  _her_ , and she was even at fault here!

“I think we’ve waited for Aslan long enough,” Peter replied in an overly-patient voice. Teresa felt a growl growing in her throat at that. How  _dare_  he doubt Aslan? The Great Lion had always come through when they truly needed him! Edmund put a calming hand on her arm and squeezed slightly. She shot him a small smile and followed Peter out of the room into the hallway.

“Peter,” she said, catching his attention.

“What?” he asked, turning to look at her.

“Are you truly going to attack the castle?”

“That’s the plan, yes.” Teresa nodded with a blank expression. She felt Chasta nudged her with his muzzle, signaling her to let it go, but she wasn’t having it at this moment in time.

“And what of the Narnians that will die in the attack? What will we do with them should we fail?”

“This is war, Teresa,” Peter said in a voice one would use when speaking with a child. “Casualties are unfortunately inevitable.” Teresa felt a spark in her gut, something that grew so quickly and forcefully that she couldn’t stop it.

“This isn’t war, Peter! This is a rebellion! These people aren’t warriors; they’re fugitives! Forced to hide all these years! They know only what has been taught to them for safety! Attacking the castle will be suicide!”

“If you don’t like it so much, then go!” Peter retorted.

“Oh no, I’m not leaving Caspian alone to face you and the consequences of your rash decisions! We’ve lived here, Peter. I’ve seen what the Telmarines can do,  _will do_ , should we fail or they be captured. You’ve been off doing whatever for the past however-long-it-was! Trust the council of the people who have lived here, Peter! Unfortunately, you don’t know everything!”

“And you do?” Peter spat back.

“Not hardly, but I know a whole lot more than you when it comes to this!”

“And you think Caspian can lead these people better than I can? I was a king,  _am_  a king of Narnia! I know how to lead an army! He’s nothing but a child.”

“He’s older than you are, Peter! And he was  _raised_  to lead an army!”

“If you like him so much, why don’t you go follow him? He obviously has your heart more than the rest of us!” Teresa gasped in shock, feeling anger rise up in her gut.

“How dare you?” she asked angrily. “I  _love_  Edmund, more than anyone else in my whole rotten life. I  _grieved_  when I lost you all, lost  _him_. Shunkaha, Rumero, and Danika were the only ones I had after you left! I  _died_  when he left. I  _felt_ him leave,  _felt_  my heart rip itself in two! Don’t you question my love for your brother, Peter! Don’t you  _dare_  question it!”

“Then give me a reason to believe it,” Peter replied. Teresa felt something snap inside of her.

“I will follow your lead, Peter,” she said so frighteningly calm that she saw Peter’s eyes widen slightly at it. “But I will not follow you because you are my brother. You aren’t that person any more. I don’t know where he went, but you aren’t the person I have considered family all these years. I will follow because you are my king, crowned by Aslan himself to rule over Narnia all those years ago. I follow you as a knight of Narnia, nothing more.” Then, she got right into his face and her voice took on a growl-like factor, unhindered warning in it. “But if any of my pack, my family, dies in that attack, you will know what it is to fear me. I am not your sister anymore, Peter Pevensie. You will have to work long and hard to get her back.” With that, she stalked off down the hall, Peter’s voice calling after her. She blocked him out and howled through the How. Answering howls echoed through the tomb before the rest of her pack filled out behind her and took off out of the How. On feet so light they didn’t make a sound, she and the wolves made a circle around the How and went out into the woods to search for any danger. She didn’t return until nightfall, and even then she didn’t enter the How again, instead opting to remain outside. Soft footsteps came up from behind her, and Edmund sat down next to her silently. The two sat in silence for several minutes before he finally spoke up.

“I heard you and Peter got into a fight today,” he said quietly.

“We did.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Not really. Let’s just say that the High King and I aren’t on the best terms right now.” Edmund sighed.

“He’s been different, you know,” he said quietly. “Ever since we left, he’s changed. I couldn’t figure out why, but it hasn’t gotten any better. It’s like, now that we’re kids again, he has to prove to himself and everyone else that he’s still good enough to be a king. He’d get into fights all the time, and you’ve seen how he is to Lucy and Caspian.”

“That’s no excuse to risk countless Narnian lives on a fool’s errand,” she replied. Edmund sighed heavily.

“I know, but he  _is_  the High King. It’d be treason to disobey him, and with the way he’s been acting, he just might have you banished or some such thing.”

“I told him I would hold to my vow as a knight of Narnia and follow him into battle. I’m going more for you than him, anyhow.”

“I’m touched,” Edmund said with a grin. He took her hand and ran his finger along the ring that still sat upon her left ring finger. “You still have it,” he whispered.

“I never take it off.”

“I was afraid that—”

“I would never let anything happen to it, Ed. It was one of the only things I had of you left. The Cair was attacked so spontaneously and suddenly that I barely had anytime to grab anything and get out.”

“What did you end up with?” Teresa unclasped her cloak and let it billow behind her.

“This cloak, for one thing.”

“Peter gave that to you, didn’t he?”

“No, this one’s from Lu. I also have a bracelet of hers.” Here, she held out her wrist to let him see a bracelet made from white and cream stones. “This necklace is Susan’s.” She pulled the pendant on a chain out from where it was tucked under her shirt collar, revealing a swirling red and purple design. “I grabbed Peter’s ring too, though it’s much too big for me still.” She held up her other hand, where a silver band rested around her thumb. “And I managed to get one of your shirts.”

“Really? All that, and you only got my shirt?” Edmund asked with a bit of a laugh.

“Yes, really. The Cair was at risk of tumbling down, and I had been wearing it already, and your room was farthest away from the exit, if you’ll remember. I didn’t have time.”

“I know, Reese. I was just teasing. You know, you haven’t introduced me to your pack yet. I’ve met some of them, but you’ve hardly let me meet all of them.”

“There’s a good group of them. Most of them are back at the den with the pups. Nikita is actually the youngest of the ones I have with me now. Mahala is the oldest. She’s Chasta’s aunt. Luros is Mahala’s brother, and he sticks with her most of the time. Ubrik is around here somewhere, and he’s about Mahala’s age, just a little younger. Tani is usually with him; they’re mates. You should have seen the fight that broke out when Tani said that she wanted to come with me; it was quite the sight to see.” Edmund noticed that as she talked about her pack, her face lit up and all of the anger she was holding towards Peter melted off of her face, if only for a little while.

“I would have loved to see it. I take it Tani has him whipped?”

“Completely. Their love story is adorable, right out of a fairytale. One that I will not tell you because it’s not mine to tell. Ask Tani about it sometime; she tells it best.”

“Any others around I don’t know of?”

“Yes, actually. I have about ten wolves with me. Six stay with me and four patrol the area around the How. They work in shifts.”

“And you’re the leader in this pack?” Edmund asked.

“Oh, no. I’m their charge.” Edmund tilted his head in confusion. “All of these wolves are descendants of Shunkaha and Danika and Rumero and his mate Carlita. Chasta and Nikita are Rumero’s great-great-great-great-many more greats-great grandsons. The oldest male wolves of that direct line are raised from birth to stay by my side until their dying day, when the next oldest male takes their place. Shunkaha and Rumero set it up for me after you left to make sure that I was never alone. The leader is Chasta’s father, Ilcalek. He was injured in a fight many months ago, and Chasta has taken up his watch in his father’s stead.”

“Are there any pups I’ll meet in the near future?” Teresa laughed a bit.

“Perhaps. When all of this is over, I’ll take you to meet them all. You’ll probably meet Frieda, Garla, and Yugo when we first get there. All three of them were born around the same time about eight months ago, and they keep a vigil for me whenever I’m away.”

“I can’t wait.” A throat cleared behind them, and the two turned to find Caspian looking at them nervously.

“I was sent to find you, King Edmund. Your brother has made his decision. We attack the castle at dusk tomorrow.” Just like that, all of the happiness in Teresa’s face left, and she stood up with a huff.

“Excuse me, Caspian, Edmund. I must alert the rest of my pack.” With a loud howl, she took off into the woods, six wolves springing from the How and heading after her. Edmund sighed as they disappeared. “What was that about?” Caspian asked.

“She’s going to tell her pack goodbye,” Edmund said solemnly. “She doesn’t think they’ll last the fight.”

“How do you know?”

“I know her better than she knows herself. She’s scared and worried. Truth be told, so am I.”

“I as well,” Caspian replied. “This plan is foolish. We should not be doing it.”

“I know, Caspian, and that is exactly why Peter’s going to do it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Teresa crouched at the edge of the woods, looking out at the castle. She hadn’t spoken a word to anyone except Lucy, Edmund, and her pack the whole day, and her face was a stony blank now. Her cloak was flipped to show only black, and she had a hand buried in Chasta’s fur. Mahala, Nikita, Chasta, Ubrik, Tani, and Luros sat beside her, waiting for both her signal and Edmund’s. “If this goes badly,” she said so quietly she was barely heard, even to their sharp ears, “I love you all dearly. You are my true family.”

“Have faith, Teresa,” Chasta whispered into her ear. “We love you too, but have faith.” Suddenly, a light broke through the night unlike any that Teresa had ever seen.

“There it is,” she said. “Let’s go.” With one final pat of each of their heads, the group took off silently through the woods, circling towards the castle entrance. Chasta and Luros flanked her as they followed the rest of the Narnians into the courtyard, killing and maiming the soldiers that flooded the area. It was a horrible melee for the next several minutes, and Teresa lost track of her pack members and the kings and queens several times. A soldier clipped her soundly in the side, and a horse knocked her over and made her hit her head. Suddenly, she heard a voice she loathed at the moment ring loudly through the night air.

“Retreat!” She added her own loud howl to the call, signaling her pack. Answering howls echoed back, and she was relieved to count six of them. She turned and headed back towards the gate, killing as she went. With a sharp cry, she felt an arrow pierce her leg, but she yanked it out and kept running. Suddenly, the port cullis started to drop.

“No!” she yelled, reaching out with her magic to stop it. The minotaur, who’s name she had finally found out to be Asterius, caught the heavy gate and heaved it up, giving Narnians time to duck under it. Stopping next to him, she started to gasp with exhaustion as she aided him in holding the gate and protected them both from the arrows flying at them. “Hold on,” she gasped out. “Just hold on.” Asterius nodded, and the two struggled to keep the port cullis up for even longer. Teresa was starting to see spots, but she wouldn’t stop. Chasta’s calm voice reached her ears.

“Teresa, you must stop. You’re going to kill yourself.”

“Better for me to die than all of these Narnians,” she ground out.

“What of the kings and queens? What will happen to them if you die?”

“They’ll go on. They’re strong. Please, Chasta, get out of here. You have to take care of Nikita and your father.”

“No, I have to take care of you.”

“Then go! I’ll be fine. Just a little longer, then I’ll duck out. I promise!”

“Teresa!” she heard Susan call for her. “Come on!”

“Go!” she managed to call. “I’ll be right behind you. Just hold on, my friend,” she said to the minotaur, who was groaning under the weight. Black spots flickered in her vision, and she was struggling to keep it up. “Can you take the weight, my friend?” she asked.

“Aye, milady,” he replied in a strained voice.

“Prepare yourself.” With a roar, Asterius took the full weight of the iron gate onto his shoulders as Teresa stumbled under the gate and continued to protect him from the arrows being shot at him. There were still many Narnians fighting towards the gate, and she had to hold on.

“Teresa, you’re going to kill yourself,” Chasta said to her.

“Are the rest of our pack out?” she asked.

“No. Tani, Luros, and Nikita are still in there.”

“Get them out,” she whimpered. “Get them out of there, Chasta, and I’ll stop. Get them out safely, and I’ll let go, but not a second before.” Chasta bowed his head in submission and darted off into the fray again. Teresa sank to her knees, but she kept fighting to protect Asterius. “Hold on, Aster,” she said weakly. “Just a little longer.”

“Aye, miss.” Teresa’s blood rushed through her and her magic flowed from the well inside of her that was quickly becoming dry. She could feel the blood seeping from her shoulder and calf, but she leaned against the wall, holding tightly onto her barrier spell. The arrows wouldn’t reach her here, so she could focus solely on Asterius. A gentle lick caressed her cheek, but it wasn’t Chasta.

“N—Nikita?”

“Yes, it’s me, Teresa.”

“—‘re you—you all safe?” Her words were slurred and halting. She wasn’t able to hear the reply, however, as her vision went black and she passed out.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Edmund sighed as Peter and Caspian went at it again. Honestly, would they ever stop fighting? Edmund just hoped that Teresa was alright. He hadn’t seen her since the order for retreat sounded and the minotaur holding up the port cullis finally collapsed, trapping at least four dozen Narnian soldiers inside. A griffin had caught him and taken him back to the How, but he was scanning the survivors with a frantic hope. He found somebody else instead. “Stop it!” Edmund cried to the still-fighting Peter and Caspian. Glenstorm set down an injured Trumpkin, and Lucy hurried over, letting a drop fall from her cordial and into his mouth. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked around.

“What are you all standing around for?” he asked gruffly. “The Telmarines will be here soon enough.” Lucy smiled at him, but Edmund missed the rest of the conversation as he caught sight of something that made his heart stop in his chest.

“No,” he breathed out. Hurrying down the stairs at the front of the How, he brushed past several people, apologizing quickly before reaching the spot were two fauns had just set down their precious cargo. Falling to his knees, he scooped Teresa’s limp form up into his arms and clutched her to his chest. “No, no, no, no,” he said. “Don’t leave me, Teresa. Please don’t. I just got you back. Please.”

“She lives, my king,” one of the fauns said quietly.                                                                          

“She’s only sleeping,” the other one said. Edmund felt his heart start back up again, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” he breathed out to the two fauns, who bowed in reply.

“She has been a source of hope to all of us these long years,” the first one said. “It was the least we could do.”

“Thank you, so much. You have my eternal gratitude.”

“Not at all, my liege,” the second faun said before both left him with his love. Four wolves padded up to him and sat around the two of them. Looking up, he gave them a small smile.

“She’s alive,” he said, tears of joy running down his face. “She’s going to be alright.” One of the wolves, Nikita if Edmund remembered correctly, gave him a deep nod.

“King Edmund,” he said in greeting. “With your permission as Teresa’s betrothed, I would like to send a messenger back to the rest of the pack.”

“Of course,” Edmund said with a nod. “Whatever you need, you shall have it.” Edmund gently picked her up and walked over to a tree where they had spoken not two days ago. He sat down with her head using his lap as a pillow. There, he waited for her to wake up, gently carding his fingers through her hair. Three of the wolves, one sent to take the message, waited nearby for her to wake up. Lucy came over after a bit, and he assured Lucy that their friend would be alright.

“Just to be safe, Edmund,” she insisted as she dropped a bit from her cordial into both his mouth and Teresa’s before heading on her way. About five minutes after Lucy had left, Teresa’s eyes blinked open.

“Ed?” she murmured. Edmund felt his face break into a large smile.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he replied gently, grinning down at her. “We’re back at the How. You’re safe.” Teresa sat up, running a hand through her messy hair, and looked towards the wolves gathered nearby.

“Edmund, can we talk later?” she asked, her voice suddenly trembling slightly and her face losing all of its color.

“Are you alright, Reese?”

“I—I don’t know. I have to talk to my pack. Go see if Caspian needs anything or something like that.” Edmund remained where he was, choosing instead to remain nearby should she need him. Suddenly, a horrendous cry that sounded nothing like anything he had ever heard before or anything he ever wanted to hear again tore through the almost-silent area around the How. Edmund looked up, seeing tears pouring down Teresa’s face as she collapsed into a heap among her pack members. Hurrying over, Edmund gathered her up into his arms and held her close, letting her cry into his shoulder as he rocked her gently. Looking at the wolves, whose number had not increased in the time they had been waiting, Edmund did a head count. Nikita, Ubrik, and Mahala sat around them. He realized what had happened and held Teresa even tighter to him. He murmured sounds into her ear that weren’t words so much as comfort. Teresa clung to him tightly and cried until he could feel his shirt sticking to his shoulder. After that, she grew silent, frighteningly silent.

“Teresa?” he asked quietly. She pushed away from him and stood up, dried tears staining her face and eyes puffy and red. She gave him a small nod and took off towards the How. “Teresa!” he called after her, hurrying to his feet and taking off after her, her pack in tow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Her heart ached in her chest, and her magic was all but gone, but anger boiled in her gut, and sadness and hurt fueled the fire that kept her anger rising. She found Peter in the armory, and she walked right up to him and punched him, sending him reeling backward. “Teresa?” he asked, holding his jaw and bloody lip.

“It’s all your fault!” she screamed at him, hot tears building up in her eyes. “It’s your fault they’re dead! You just  _had_  to go through with your plan without any regards to the consequences, and now they’re dead! The only family I’ve known for years is gone, all thanks to you!” She took another swing at him, catching him in the chest this time, but Peter was ready this time. He didn’t go sprawling, but he stayed in place, taking her punishment. “They’re gone! Chasta, Luros, Tani! All dead, because of you! I hate you!” She hit him in the chest again, tears pouring down her face. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” She kept hitting his chest, crying, grieving, and hurting worse than she had in a long time. Peter merely stood there, taking her abuse and listening to her biting words in silence. He knew she was right; he knew it was his fault, and he knew she was hurt. And it was nobody’s fault but his own. “I hate you,” she said weakly. On her last try, he caught her shaking fists in his hands and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head under his chin as he had so often done so long ago when things were much simpler and happier.

“I’m sorry,” he replied. “You were right about everything. About me, about the castle, everything. And it is my fault. I’m sorry, Teresa. I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.” With a heavy sigh, he looked upwards. “Aslan help me, I’ll try to make it up to you.” Teresa had gone quiet in his arms, merely letting him hold her.

“I’m sorry too,” she said quietly. “I shouldn’t have gone off on you earlier. I’m sorry.” Peter gave a short huff of a laugh.

“I suppose we both need to forgive each other,” he said.                                   

“I do, Peter. I forgive you. I don’t really hate you.”

“I forgive you, too, Teresa. I know you didn’t mean it. And I’m sorry about your pack. I know they mean a lot to you.”

“Thank you.” With a small sniffle, she stepped away and wiped her nose and eyes. “I suppose I ought to go find Edmund,” she said quietly. “I might have sort of ditched him earlier.” Peter smiled at her.

“Go on,” he said. “You’ll know where to find me.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa and Edmund stood in the main room of the How, the three members of her pack that weren’t on patrol duty sitting around them in a kind of group huddle. Lucy and Peter suddenly rushed past them, worried looks on their faces. “Where are they going?” Teresa asked.

“I don’t know,” Edmund answered, “but it looks bad. Come on.” They took off after the two Pevensies, bursting into the Stone Table room. Teresa gasped at what she found. There, in an ice sheet that went up between two pillars all the way to the ceiling, was the White Witch. Her hand was sticking out of the ice wall, reaching out to Caspian’s bleeding hand. A hag and a werewolf were standing behind him, the hag chanting under her breath.

“Caspian, no!” Teresa yelled, catching the two evil creatures’ attentions. Edmund went after the werewolf, while Peter attacked the hag. Teresa vaguely caught sight of Lucy holding her dagger to Nikabrik as she leaped over to Stone Table to get to Caspian. “Stop it, Caspian! This isn’t right!” It was no use, though. Jadis had him under her spell, the same one that lured Edmund in all those years ago. Flying at him, she tackled the prince and knocked him to the floor, out of the circle. “This isn’t how you want to win,” she said to him as he looked at her with a dazed expression. She noticed that Peter, who had been working his way towards Caspian earlier, had landed in the middle of the circle on the ground.

“Get away from him!” Peter cried, pointing his sword at the Witch. She back up, but only a little.

“Peter, dear,” she said in a sweet voice, “I’ve missed you. Come, just one drop.” She reached out to Peter, who began to lower his sword just a bit.

“No!” Teresa cried, standing up to knock him out of the circle as well. Suddenly, the Witch gasped, and Peter looked a bit confused. A sword appeared right through Jadis’s core, shattering the ice and revealing Edmund behind it, his sword still raised. Peter looked at him, his face still looking confused.

“I know,” Edmund said as he lowered his sword. “You had it sorted.” Teresa helped Caspian to his feet before Edmund came over and put his arm around her, leading her out. She vaguely noticed the corpses of the werewolf, hag, and the dwarf Nikabrik as they passed them and headed out into the rest of the How. He led her to their little alcove of the How and sat down with her. Only when they were both seated did Teresa notice that Edmund’s hands were shaking.

“Edmund,” she said, taking them in her own hands and gasping at how cold they were.

“I’m alright,” he said quietly. “I just—seeing her again, what she was doing to Pete and Caspian, it reminded me of how I was when I first came to Narnia. I would have done anything for her, I can say that now for sure. I know I would have.”

“Ed,” Teresa said gently, “you aren’t that person anymore. You were so angry and bitter then. You aren’t anymore; you are kind and just and wise. She doesn’t have a hold on you anymore.”

“I know, Reese,” he replied, gripping her hands gently, “but you saw what she was doing to them. They would have done anything for her, at that exact moment. If you hadn’t gotten to Caspian when you did, she would probably be alive right now, killing all that we have fought to protect.” Teresa kissed him gently, reassuring him.

“It will be alright, Ed,” she assured him. “It always is. We’re stronger—you’re stronger than you were then. We would have stopped her. I have more control of my magic now than I did then. We would have been fine. And maybe that was the final push Peter needed to be the one we know and love again. He’s better, but not all the way there yet. Maybe this is finally it; maybe the king and the boy have finally reconciled. And maybe, just maybe, he and Caspian will stop fighting.” Edmund huffed a laugh.

“That will be the day.” Teresa smiled at him and raised their joined hands to kiss them.

“There’s hope yet, Edmund,” she said. “The Narnians will still fight for their home; the Pevensies are still kings and queens; the sun still rises and sets. Things will keep going. They’ve gotten as bad as they possibly can be. It can only get better from here.” Edmund smiled and pulled her into him, gripping her tightly.

“I love you,” he said. “You always know what to say to make me feel better.”

“Not always,” Teresa said. “Just most of the time. I know you pretty well by now, Ed.”

“I know.” They sat in each other’s arms for a few more minutes before Edmund spoke up again. “I’m so glad I found you again. I don’t know how I could have gotten through all of this without you.” Teresa smiled against his chest.

“I’m glad you found me, too. I couldn’t bear being away from you much longer. I love you, Edmund. So much.”

“I love you, too, Teresa. More than you could ever know.”


	5. Chapter 5

Edmund had gone out to look around outside the How, and Lucy had dragged Teresa off to talk to her. “We’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t had any time to talk to you!” Lucy exclaimed. She pulled her over to the water pool and sat down, letting their bare feet dangle in the water. “What have you been doing? Who have you been with? Tell me everything!” Lucy begged. Teresa launched into her life after they left, leaving nothing out to her sister in everything but blood. Once Lucy was up to date on everything in Teresa’s life, she made Lucy tell her everything that had been going on in her life. The two talked for hours, laughing and talking just as they had all those years ago in Cair Paravel. “Oh, I’ve missed you, Teresa,” Lucy said, hugging her tightly.

“I missed you too, Lucy. I didn’t realize how much until all four of you came back. Even with my pack, I still wanted you four. I’m glad you’ve returned.”

“I’ll bet you are,” Lucy said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Teresa recognized it and groaned good-naturedly. “Oh, don’t you deny it!” Lucy exclaimed. “You and Ed have been practically glued at the hip ever since we got back! Don’t think I haven’t noticed the ring that’s still on your finger, either!” Teresa smiled and looked down and her feet.

“I did miss Edmund that most,” she admitted quietly, “and I could never bring myself to take the ring off. It would be like taking a part of Edmund away from me, and I couldn’t do that to myself.” Lucy looked at her with eyes all-too-wise for a girl so young.

“You really do love him a lot, don’t you?” she asked.

“With all my heart. It’s as if I’m finally whole again, after all these years of feeling torn in two.”

“I’m happy for you both,” Lucy said. “Edmund wasn’t the same when we went back to England. Especially when we went back to London. He was so sad and quiet. He barely spoke the rest of the summer before we went back to school. That seemed to cheer him up a bit, get his mind off of Narnia for a while, but he never smiled like he used to. He didn’t make many friends, either. We were all miserable, but I think Ed was the worst, even with Peter getting into fights all the time. The only time he ever truly brightened up again was when he and I would talk of Narnia. Then, his face would light up, and he was smile and laugh again, but it would always fade when he thought of you. Oh, Teresa, he missed you so much.”

“I missed him too. I missed all of you. Narnia just wasn’t the same without you four there to brighten up the Cair.”

“Well,” Lucy said with a bright smile, “we’re here now, so there’s nothing to worry about!” Teresa laughed and stood up, reaching a hand down to help Lucy up.

“Indeed you are, little queen,” she said, using the nickname she only ever used to tease Lucy, “and I’m so ever glad you are.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Telmarines had arrived. Their army was camped in the woods along the How. Teresa called in her scouts and told them to remain at the How from now on, not wanting to risk the safety of anymore of her pack. Nikita stuck loyally by her side, rubbing his nose against her leg every so often to remind her that he was there for her if she needed him. The loss of Chasta was still very prominent in Teresa’s heart, but she was grateful for Nikita’s comforting presence. She, the Pevensies, Caspian, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Reepicheep were gathered around the Stone Table, discussing their next plan of action. It was one that Teresa didn’t particularly like, but she did see the wisdom in it. “Cakes and kettledrums!” Trumpkin exclaimed. “That’s you next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?”  
“It’s our only chance,” Peter said.  
“Lucy can take care of herself,” Teresa defended the youngest Pevensie.  
“And she won’t be alone,” Susan added.  
“Haven’t enough of us died already?” Trumpkin asked, a hint of sorrow in his voice.  
“Nikabrik was my friend too,” Trufflehunter said, “but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn’t. And neither have I.”  
“For Aslan,” Reepicheep said reverently.  
“For Aslan,” Teresa agreed.  
“I’m going with you,” Trumpkin said to Lucy.  
“No, we need you here,” she replied, smiling at him slightly.  
“We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back,” Peter explained. Caspian stepped up from where he stood next to Teresa.  
“Miraz may be a tyrant,” he said to the others, “and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time.”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa waded through the tall grass next to Edmund, a sword strapped to her waist, a dagger in each boot, and a quiver of arrows and her bow strung across her back. Nikita trotted along next to her, and Glenstorm and Wimbleweather the giant walked behind them. They were headed towards the Telmarine camp to enact Caspian’s idea. “I hope this works,” she said to Edmund.

“It will,” he replied.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I was a king once. I know how important it is to look strong to your people.”

“You still  _are_  a king, Ed. Albeit, a few years younger than you were before, but remember what Aslan said at your coronation: ‘Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia.’”

“You’re right, of course,” Edmund replied with a smile. “Sometimes I don’t feel very much like a king, though. Peter’s always in charge.”

“It’s because he’s the oldest, but just because he’s the oldest doesn’t mean he’s the best. He’s made enough mistakes in the past week to prove that. That’s why it was so good in Narnia when all four of you ruled. Where one of you was weak, another was strong. Peter’s good a diplomacy; you’re the best swordsman I’ve ever met; Susan is the most level-headed; and Lucy is the calming presence that lightens up a room. You all complimented each other. When it comes to battle plans, you’re the one who always comes up with the simplest, most effective strategies. You may be a bit too quick-tempered for diplomacy, but that’s what Peter’s there for. Besides,” she said with a small smile, “you’re certainly the most attractive king I’ve seen in over a millennia.” Edmund laughed, a smile stretching across his mouth.

“Thanks, Reese,” he said as they neared the border of the camp. “You always know what to say.”

“Not always,” she said, continuing their joke from forever ago, “just most of the time.” The border patrol of the Telmarines camp up to them.

“What’s your business here, Narnians?” he spat.

“We wish to speak with your king,” Edmund answered. “We have a message for him.” A nearby soldier hurried off to inform Miraz of their presence, and he returned not five minutes later.

“Let them through,” he said. “King Miraz will have an audience with them.” Teresa and Edmund entered the tent. Nikita sat at the door behind them, not entering but very close, and Glenstorm and Wimbleweather waited a little farther away. Teresa looked over the Telmarine “king” and his council, and her magic sprung to life, little tendrils of it feeling around in the air unseen, keeping a reading on the emotions of the room, as well as any ill-intentions.

“I’m told you have message for me?” Miraz prompted. Edmund pulled a scroll out from his belt and began to read from it in a loud, clear voice. Teresa used another bit of her magic to amplify it. All of the nearby soldiers would hear the message as well.

“I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.” Edmund rolled up the scroll and look expectantly at Miraz, waiting for his response.

“Tell me, Prince Edmund—” Miraz began.

“King,” Teresa corrected.

“Pardon?”

“It’s King Edmund, actually,” Edmund explained. “Just king, though. Peter is the High King. I know,” he said to Miraz’s confused expression, “it’s confusing.”

“Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?” Miraz questioned.

“Haven’t you already underestimated out numbers?” Edmund asked. “Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct.”

“And so you will be again.”

“Then you should have little to fear,” Teresa replied. Miraz laughed.

“This is not a question of bravery,” he answered.

“So you’re bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?” Edmund asked as if to clarify the answer to the challenge.

“I didn’t say I refused,” Miraz protested.

“You shall have out support, your majesty,” one of the lords piped up, “whatever your decision.” Teresa could feel Miraz’s frustration at the situation and the expectancy of the council. She fought to keep smirk off of her face. Caspian’s plan was going to work.

“Sire,” another one of the lords spoke up, “our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid—” Miraz drew his sword, cutting the man off before he could finish his sentence.

“I’m not avoiding anything!” he shouted.

“I am merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse,” the lord said.

“His majesty would never refuse,” the captain of the guard said from his spot at door to the tent. “He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king.” Miraz pointed his sword at Edmund with a dangerous look in his eye.

“You had better hope your brother’s sword proves sharper than his pen,” he growled. Teresa reigned her magic back in, and she and Edmund smiled widely before bowing and exiting the tent. Their little group walked evenly back to the How, but once they were out of sight of the Telmarines, Teresa squealed in delight and flung her arms around Edmund, who picked her up off the ground and spun around.

“It worked!” she exclaimed, laughing happily.

“I can’t believe it!” Edmund cried. The two separated and raced off to find the others. They were all back at the Stone Table, and Teresa crushed Caspian in a tight hug.

“You adorable genius!” she exclaimed, ruffling his hair. “It worked; your stupid plan worked! Miraz agreed!” Caspian broke out into a wide grin and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Then Susan and Lucy will have time,” he said happily.

“Hold on,” Peter broke in. “Miraz has given us no reason to trust him. He might try to trick us.”

“He accepted your challenge, Peter,” Teresa said. “He is honor-bound to obey the code of conduct in such a situation.”

“Still, we ought to be on the look-out for a trap of some kind.”

“I’m sure we can arrange that,” Edmund said, looking at Teresa with a gleam in his eye.

“Definitely,” Teresa agreed, a wicked smile on her lips.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa helped Peter with his armor, making sure he looked every bit like the king he was. “Is that too tight?” she asked as she pulled a strap tight.

“No,” Peter answered, grabbing his sword and examining it. “How do you think this will fair?” he asked after a few minutes of silence while she made sure everything was secure.

“I think you’ll do fine, Pete,” Teresa answered. “Quit worrying. You’ll only make yourself mess up.”

“I don’t mean to. It’s just been a while since I’ve picked up a sword.”

“You did fine the other night,” she said, “Even if it wasn’t a success—” Her voice tightened at the thought of the losses. “—you still fought well. And if it helps any, just keep thinking about giving Lucy and Susan more time.” Peter’s jaw set in determination as they joined Edmund outside the room.

“You’re right; we have to give them enough time to get through.” The two began to walk out with Edmund, who was to be Peter’s shield bearer.

“But you know, Pete,” Edmund said as they walked out towards the fighting arena amid the cheers of the Narnians, “winning wouldn’t be too bad either.” Peter gave a small smile and drew his sword, taking his shield from Edmund and walking onto the field. Teresa gripped Edmund’s hand tightly. “I thought you weren’t worried,” he said quietly as the fight began.

“I’m not worried about how Peter’s going to do,” she answered just as quietly. “I’m worried about what Miraz is going to do.” Peter and Miraz fought back and forth across the designated area, both landing pretty brutal blows. Suddenly, Miraz tripped Peter and stepped on his shield, retching Peter’s arm backwards. Teresa gasped at Peter’s cry of pain, and she felt Nikita nuzzle her leg. She buried her other hand in his fur and tightened her hold on Edmund’s hand. The two men stopped fighting for a moment, waiting for the other one to attack, and the sound of hoof beats filled the air. Looking up, she saw Caspian and Susan coming back from the forest. Instantly, she became worried about Lucy. Peter limped over, obviously being granted a respite from the duel.

“Lucy?” Peter asked.

“She got through,” Susan answered. “With a little help.” Susan glanced over at Caspian with shining eyes. Teresa nudged Edmund and gave him a knowing look. Edmund rolled his eyes with a grin and nodded.

“Thanks,” Peter said to Caspian.

“Well, you were busy,” Caspian replied. Peter looked up at the How.

“Better get up there, just in case,” Peter told Susan. “I don’t expect the Telmarines will keep their word.” Susan hugged Peter, and he winced.

“Sorry,” she apologized.

“It’s alright,” Peter ground out.

“Take care,” Susan said. Edmund and Teresa looked around as Susan hurried back to the How.

“Keep smiling,” Teresa said to Peter, who raised his sword and forced a smile, encouraging the Narnians to cheer. She and Edmund led Peter to the chair that had been set up for him, and Peter sat, holding his arm.

“I think it’s dislocated,” Peter stated as Edmund and Teresa began to look at it. “What do you think happens back home if you die here?” Nobody answered him. Teresa pointed out the bulging spot of the dislocated joint. “You know,” he said to Edmund, “you’ve always been there. I never really—argh!” He cried out in pain as Edmund jerked the joint back into place.

“Save it for later,” Edmund said.

“I could make the pain go away,” Teresa offered. “Make it easier to bear.”

“That would be unfair to Miraz,” Peter answered, standing up. “Thank you, though.” With that, Peter and Miraz went back out to the middle of the court and began to fight again. Teresa stood between Caspian and Edmund, Nikita right behind her; all of them were watching anxiously. Gradually, Peter began winning, and Teresa began to grin while bouncing up and down. Peter hit Miraz in his injured leg, making him fall down and drop his sword.

“Respite!” Miraz cried.

“Now’s not the time for chivalry, Peter!” Edmund called. Peter hesitated, then lowered his arm and began to head back to the Narnian side. Miraz grabbed his sword once Peter’s back was turned and swung at him.

“Peter, look out!” Edmund and Teresa yelled, stepping forward. Peter turned and blocked the blow before stabbing Miraz under the arm. Miraz dropped to his knees, and Peter grabbed his sword from him, but he hesitated again before dealing the final blow.

“What’s the matter, boy?” Miraz taunted. “Too cowardly to take a life?”

“It’s not mine to take,” Peter replied. Peter looked back at the three of them, and Caspian stepped forward, taking Miraz’s sword from Peter’s hand and raising it above his uncle’s head. Teresa couldn’t hear what Miraz said, but whatever it was, it made Caspian scream loudly. Teresa closed her eyes and buried her face in Edmund’s shoulder as he raised the sword. But there was no sound of a body hitting the ground. Only a stunned silence. Lifting her head, she saw that Caspian had not killed Miraz, only stabbed a piece of grass that had grown on the stone courtyard. He said something to Miraz before turning and walking back to the Narnians. The Narnians burst into loud cheers, the sounds of their celebration echoing off the valleys around them. Teresa leapt into Caspian’s arms, squeezing him tightly in a hug. She kissed his cheek before jumping Peter, who grunted under the sudden attack.

“You did it,” she said. “You’ve won.”

“We did it,” Peter corrected, looking over at Caspian. The two nodded at each other, and Teresa stepped back to Edmund’s side. He grabbed her chin gently and turned her head to look at him before leaning down to kiss her lightly. The Narnians erupted into even louder cheers, and Teresa laughed.

“You prat,” she said fondly. Suddenly, a loud cry cut off their celebration.

“Treachery!” a voice called out. “They shot him! They murdered our king!” Teresa turned with wide eyes to see an arrow with a Narnian feather sticking out of Miraz’s back. “To arms!” the man Teresa recognized as Lord Sopespian called.

“No,” Teresa breathed out, looking at the three men around her. “It’s not one of ours,” she said. “It was a trap, but not for us. It was for Miraz.” Caspian’s eyes widened.

“Sopespian wants my uncle’s throne,” he said in shock. The few soldiers that accompanied Miraz and his little group charge at Peter, who was closest. He quickly fought them off while Caspian mounted his horse and ran back to the How to rally the Narnian troops.

“Nikita,” Teresa said, looking down at her guard and friend. “Go. Find the others. Tell them to enact the plan as we discussed.” Nikita nodded his head and bolted off, a grey streak on the battlefield. Edmund turned to Teresa and gave her a deep, hard kiss.

“I love you,” he said as he pulled away, looking deep in her eyes.

“I love you too.” They turned and stood next to Peter, who nodded at the two of them with a fond smile before looking back at the charging Telmarine army. “Peter,” she said, catching his attention again. “What I said before the castle, about me only following you because you’re my king. I lied. You’re my brother. I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth. Whatever you decide, I’ll obey.” Peter smiled at her and gave her another nod.

“Thank you,” he said. Edmund leaned over and whispered in her ear,

“What about me?”

“I’d follow you to the ends of the universe,” she replied. Edmund smiled and kissed her cheek. Peter started counting. Teresa drew her sword and got into position.

“One…” Teresa heard Susan calling out orders to the archers over Peter’s counting. “Seven, eight, nine…Get ready!” Peter cried. Suddenly, a great pit opened up in front of the Telmarine army, making several of them fall into the ground. Arrows rained down from above on the trapped men. Teresa felt a lick on her calf, and looked down to see Nikita.

“All is ready, Teresa,” he said quietly.

“Good. Thank you, my friend, for all you and your family has done for me.” With that, the men that had ridden around the hole came upon them, and the battle began. Men screamed left and right as they were killed, and Teresa barely missed being tackled by a cheetah that was going for a soldier next to her. She was sweating and bloody within the first ten minutes. She had lost track of Edmund, Peter, and Caspian. Only Nikita remained by her side. Suddenly, a cry sounded out over the valley.

“Back to the How!” Peter ordered. Teresa turned and took off, killing and maiming as she went. Suddenly, rocks flew from the catapults the Telmarines had made by killing Narnian trees. Teresa teared up at the thought of all the innocent, graceful dryads that had been killed by these horrid men. The boulders hit the front of the How, causing it to collapse and block off their escape. Teresa found Edmund, Peter, and Caspian again, standing side by side with them.

“If this is how I am truly to meet my end,” Teresa said to them, “then I can think of no one else I would rather die with.”

“Save it for later,” Edmund said, glaring at her words. Teresa gave him a small smile and turned back to face the Telmarines. With a loud cry, Peter led the charge back into the fray, his brother, almost-sister, and friend following right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Teresa gasped as her shoulder was pierced by a sword. She was covered in nicks and scrapes, of course, but this one actually hurt. She pointed in the soldier’s direction, and he was instantly engulfed in flames, screaming loudly. “Sorry,” she said over her shoulder as she kept going. “You asked for it!” She had lost her sword somewhere earlier, so she was stuck with her daggers for the moment, not that that was a disadvantage. Nikita was at her side, biting and clawing ferociously. She suddenly saw Edmund fighting three men at once, and he didn’t see the fourth coming up behind him. “Edmund!” she cried, throwing her dagger with deadly accuracy, the weapon planting itself in the man’s chest, killing him instantly. She took his sword from him and helped take care of the other three attacking Edmund.

“Thanks,” he said to her as they fought back-to-back.

“Anytime.” She shoved a man away from her, unfortunately into the path of a passing rider. She winced and looked away at that incident. Suddenly, they were surrounded again, but this time by ten instead of three. “You ready?” she asked.

“Definitely.” As they were about to attack, something shot out of the ground and took out all but two of the Telmarines. Edmund and Teresa took out the remaining men, then looked around.

“The trees,” she said, looking up along with everyone else on the battlefield at the stampede of, not animals, but trees. “They’re awake.” A gentle breeze caressed her face, and she smiled.

“For Aslan!” Peter’s voice called across the field. With a ferocity that she had received from living with wolves for years, Teresa let loose a loud, long howl that echoed all the way out to the cliff where Cair Paravel once stood. Answering howls came resounding back, and forty wolves sprung onto the field. Teresa’s pack had come. Together with the trees, the wolves, and the determined Narnians, they drove the Telmarines back to the river where they had built a bridge out of yet more dryads’ trees. “Come, Nikita,” she said lowly to her friend, “we mustn’t let them leave.”

“That would indeed be a shame, Teresa,” he replied in his quiet voice. As they reached the bridge behind the Telmarine army, Teresa saw a lone figure standing on the other side of the bridge. Edmund came up from behind her and gripped her hand.

“Lucy,” he whispered. The two watched as Lucy pulled her little dagger out of its sheath and looked quietly at the army of men who had attacked her kingdom. A great lion padded up to her side, radiating power and authority.

“Aslan,” Teresa breathed, a smile stretching across her face. Lord Sopespian started across the bridge atop his horse, and some of the soldiers followed him while others started to wade across the river. Aslan let out a mighty roar that shook the very air itself; most of the soldiers stopped where they were or returned to the shore shaking in their boots. Teresa grinned as the water began to rush and swirl upwards, forming a large face out of the waves. The man picked up the bridge with Lord Sopespian still atop it, his horse whinnying in fright. The water giant observed the man silent before surging forwards. When the water settled and still into its regular flow again, both the Telmarine, his horse, and most of the bridge had been washed away. Teresa and her pack let out loud, victorious howls, prompting the rest of the Narnians to break into cheers. The Telmarines had been defeated; Narnia was free once again. However, Teresa suddenly dropped to the ground, cutting her hands and knees on the sharp rocks.

“Teresa!” Edmund cried, kneeling down next to her. “What’s wrong? What hurts?”

“My shoulder,” Teresa gasped, clutching the crimson stain on her shirt.

“Come on. Let’s get you to Lucy. She’ll set you right.” Edmund picked her up, although she protested furiously.

“I’m fine, Ed. Just a little weak. I can walk.”

“Shut up and let me care for you.” That got her quiet. Lucy, upon seeing them, dropped a bit of her cordial into her mouth, and within a minute, Teresa was kneeling on the shore next to Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian before Aslan while Lucy stood next to the lion.

“Rise, kings and queens of Narnia,” Aslan said in his gentle voice that Teresa had missed so much. The Pevensies rose, but Teresa remained on the ground next to Caspian. “All of you,” Aslan said pointedly. Teresa grinned at Caspian’s sheepish look.

“I do not think I am ready,” he said a bit nervously.

“It’s for that very reason I know you are,” the Lion replied. Caspian rose, leaving Teresa the only one on the ground.

“Rise, my dear Teresa,” Aslan said warmly. “You have as much honor as a queen.” Teresa blushed and stood up.

“I’m only a scout,” she said quietly. “I don’t mind bowing to you, Aslan.”

“And that humbleness is what brings you the honor, dear one.” The six exchanged small smiles when they heard music. Looking down, the group saw several mice walk up, carrying Reepicheep on a stretcher. With a gasp, Lucy knelt and gave him some of her cordial quickly. He sat up after a minute, looking to Lucy with what could only be described as reverence.

“Oh, thank you, Your Majesty,” he said to her, causing both Lucy and Teresa to smile. Reepicheep looked around and noticed Aslan, and Teresa grinned even more at the awe on his face. “Hail Aslan!” he exclaimed. He leaned forwards in a bow. “It is a great honor to be—” The mouse almost tipped over. Teresa only then noticed that he was missing his tail. “I am completely out of countenance,” Reepicheep said in an embarrassed rush. “I must crave your indulgence for appearing in the unseemly fashion.” Looking over at Lucy with a bit of hope, he asked, “Perhaps a drop more?” Lucy looked crestfallen.

“I don’t think it does that,” she replied sadly.

“You could have a go.”

“It become you well, small one,” Aslan said.

“All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse.”

“Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend,” Aslan said in a gentle way of his that wasn’t exactly chastisement, but it wasn’t entirely without its underlying meanings.

“Well, it’s not just the honor,” Reepicheep backtracked. “It’s also great for balance and climbing and grabbing things.” The group smiled at the mouse when the other mice drew their swords and held them to their tails. One of the other mice spoke up.

“May it please your high Majesty,” he said, “we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied our chief.” Teresa shook her head fondly as Aslan laughed. These mice and their stubborn loyalty!

“Not for your honor,” Aslan said, “but for the love of your people.” Releasing a gentle breath on the mouse’s face, a tail sprouted up from where nothing had once been.

“Oh, look!” Reepicheep exclaimed happily. “Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility!” The group laughed again, and Teresa grabbed Edmund’s hand gently, smiling up at him.

“Now,” Aslan said, “where is this dear little friend you’ve told me so much about?” The six humans looked over to Trumpkin, who was leading the Telmarines out of the river and collecting their weapons. He felt their gaze upon him and looked over nervously. Slowly, he walked over and knelt before Aslan. The lion let out a loud roar, and Trumpkin shuddered. Teresa thought that her cheeks would break if she smiled any wider than she already was.

“Do you see him now?” Lucy asked with a laugh. Trumpkin gave her a tense smile in return. The dwarf and the mice left, each attending to other duties. Susan and Lucy went to go help the wounded, and Peter walked off to oversee the Telmarine soldiers and other kingly stuff that Teresa didn’t care about at the moment. She let go of Edmund’s hand and flung herself at Aslan, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

“Oh, Aslan, I’ve missed you!” she said into his mane.

“And I you, dear Teresa.”

“You’ve been gone for so long, I was beginning to worry!”

“I will always come back, Teresa. Never doubt that I will always be here for you, whether you can see me or not.”

“Yes, sir. A message would have been nice, though. Maybe a letter or something?” Aslan laughed heartily.

“I will think about that next time, dear one. Hello, Edmund.”

“Aslan,” he replied with a slight nod.

“It is to my understanding that the two of you have been engaged for some time now, correct?” Both of them blushed fiercely, and Caspian stepped away, giving the three some privacy.

“Yes, sir,” Edmund answered.

“We aren’t exactly old enough anymore, Aslan,” Teresa said quietly. Aslan chuckled again.

“Yes, it would appear so. And who is this?” Aslan asked, looking at the wolf that sat nearby. Teresa looked over her shoulder and motioned him over.

“This is Nikita,” she introduced as the wolf bowed. “He and his pack have been keeping me company for the past several years.”

“Is that so?” Aslan said, looking to Nikita for an answer.

“Yes, my liege. It has been our sworn duty to protect and care for her since before my father’s time.” Teresa grew solemn.

“What is it, my dear?”

“Nothing, Aslan. It’s just—” Her voice cut off, and Edmund put an arm around her waist comfortingly.

“Peter’s earlier plan did not end as well as we’d hoped,” he said gently.

“I see. You lost a dear friend?” he asked Teresa, who nodded against the tears flooding her eyes. She hadn’t had time to properly mourn Chasta and the others, and the grief was hitting her full force. “Don’t worry, dear one. Perhaps all hope is not lost,” Aslan said. Teresa knew better than to contest Aslan on such matters, so she smiled weakly and nodded.

“Yes, sir.” Aslan smiled at the two.

“Come, Teresa, Edmund. We have much to do.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The Narnians entered the once-Telmarine castle triumphantly, shouting and dancing happily. Caspian and his tutor, Doctor Cornelius, led the Pevensies and Teresa to rooms for them to stay in, and showed them around the castle, which was actually quite nice when one wasn’t breaking in and fighting against death there. Once they were given the all-clear signal, Teresa mounted a horse with Edmund, and the two rode off into the woods, Nikita, Ubrik, and Mahala running behind them. Teresa took Edmund to her pack’s den, where she lived when she wasn’t at her little tree house. Sliding off of her saddle, she waited for Edmund to dismount before entering into the den. Suddenly, she was barraged with three blurs and knocked to the ground, laughing and wriggling. “Alright, alright, I’m glad to see you too! Get off! Ooh, you three are too big for this!” Laughter sounded throughout the den, and three still-not-fully-grown wolves sat in front of her. “Hello Frieda, Garla, Yugo. I see you’ve been waiting for me at the door.  _Again_.” There was no real anger in her voice, just the strain of being the bearer of bad news.

“We missed you, Teresa!” the smallest one said. “You were gone for  _so long_.”

“I know, Garla. I’m sorry, but Narnia needed me, and I swore an oath to protect it.”

“But you’re back now,” the largest one said. “Does that mean Narnia is safe again?”

“Yes, Yugo, it does. The Telmarines have been defeated. Narnia is free again. And now, I’m back home.”

“Will you stay this time?”

“No, Garla, I’m sorry. I can’t stay long. I wanted Edmund to meet you all, though.”

“As in  _King_  Edmund?” the middle-sized wolf asked in awe. “The one you were going to marry?” Teresa blushed a bit.

“You’re too perceptive, Frieda. Yes, as in King Edmund. Come on, Ed. Say hello.” Edmund came over and knelt down in front of the three, smiling a bit.

“Hello there,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you. Teresa has told me a lot about you.”

“Really?” the three asked, eyes wide. Edmund nodded.

“Yep. She told me all about your pack. I’m so glad to be able to meet the ones responsible for caring for her while I was away.”

“She’s taken care of us for longer!” Garla protested.

“Yeah,” Yugo said. “She’s been around for as long as I can remember!”

“Teresa, you don’t look like you did when you left,” Frieda commented.

“You’re right. I grew up a bit, didn’t I?”

“Are you too old to play with us now?” Garla asked quietly.

“I could never be too old to play with you three,” Teresa assured them. “Now, I have to go. I’ll see you three later, okay? Stay out of trouble.”

“Yes, Teresa!” the three chorused before bounding off.

“Those little dears,” she said quietly as she walked farther into the den with Edmund. “I’ll bet you they waited at the door every day since the day I left for me to come back.”

“They care for you very much, Reese. I’m glad you had someone who loves you as much as I do while I was gone. You deserve it.”

“Oh, hush you,” she said with no malice whatsoever. They walked into an area of the den where most of the adults that were there lay or sat, talking and lounging around, watching the pups play and tussle on the ground. Teresa smiled and acknowledged them all before leading Edmund farther back into the den until they reached a little room where a large wolf sat, looking at her expectantly. Teresa bowed, as did Edmund. “Greetings, Ilcalek,” she said quietly. “I have returned from my quest.”

“I see that. Thank Aslan you are safe. We were all very worried.”

“I apologize, sir. Things did not go as quickly as I had hoped.”

“All that matters is that you and my sons have returned. Tell me, where are Chasta and Nikita? I would have thought that they were with you.” Teresa took a shuddering breath and raised her eyes to the head of her pack.

“I’m so very sorry, Ilcalek. There were losses within the pack on the battlefield. It is my fault, and there is no other place to put the blame. Chasta, Tani, and Luros were killed in battle.” Ilcalek let out a mournful howl that echoed through the den. Other howls, ranging in all pitches, sounded through the area, nearly deafening, but necessary. The pack was mourning the loss of its members. “I’m sorry,” Teresa said again, falling to her knees in front of the leader. “It’s my fault. I was too weak, and I couldn’t keep them safe. You have lost a son, a brother, and a pack member because of my decisions. There is nothing that can ever repay what I have done.”

“Teresa,” Ilcalek said sternly. “Stand up.” On shaking legs, she did so. “Enough of this. My son, as well as the other members of this pack, would willingly die to keep you safe. You are one of us. The blame is not yours, nor will it ever be. There is nothing to apologize for, now stop this madness.” Teresa nodded slightly and wiped her tears away.

“I understand,” she said quietly, still shaking a bit.

“Now, I gather that you have much you need to do back at the newly-reclaimed castle, yes?” Teresa nodded. She had sent her scouts back to the den after the battle was over to take the news of the victory to the pack. “Then you must return. While I am glad to have met you, King Edmund, I will make this clear now: Teresa is one of our own. If you hurt her, you will suffer the fury of the pack unlike anything that you have ever felt before.” Edmund nodded and bowed to the leader of Teresa’s family.

“I would not dream of hurting her, nor having it any other way, Ilcalek.”

“Good. Now, go. I’m sure your presence has been missed. Farewell, Teresa. Until we meet again.” With parting farewells, the two hurried back to the castle, Nikita the only wolf to follow them now.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the castle, Teresa was walking out in the courtyard, remembering all of the Narnians that had died there not a week before. She knew the Telmarines hadn’t given them a proper burial, the heartless monsters, so she honored them by simply remembering them. Nikita was at her side, quietly walking along beside her. It was just the two of them and the stray bird that sang overhead, but it was comfortable, as it always was between Teresa and her “guardian.” Just simple comfort, security, and loyalty. “Teresa,” a deep voice called to her. Turning around, she saw Aslan waiting for her near the base of the stairs. She walked over and stood before him, bowing slightly.

“Yes, sir?”                                                                                                                                          

“Come, I must speak with you. Alone.” He looked pointedly at Nikita, who in turn looked to Teresa.

“It’s fine, Nikita. Wait for me in my room. I’ll be there later.” The wolf padded off after giving her an affectionate lick goodbye.

“Come, my child. We have much we need to discuss.” Teresa followed him outside the castle walls and into the forest, her hand in his mane affectionately. She had missed the great lion and the comfort he seemed to radiate. She presently found the two of them in a clearing in the woods. “Sit, Teresa. We will be here for quite some time.” Obediently, Teresa sat at the base of a tree that stood alone in the clearing and looked up at the lion.

“I’m listening, Aslan,” she said, letting him know that she was worried.

“You have been quite busy these last few days, haven’t you my dear?” he asked. Teresa nodded.

“Yes, sir. You know I have.” Aslan chuckled at the old joke between them.

“Indeed, dear Teresa. Tell me, are you happy here?” Teresa furrowed her brow and tilted her head in confusion.

“Yes, Aslan, I am. Narnia is my home, and it has been reclaimed. I couldn’t be happier.”

“And what of the kings and queens?”

“I’m glad that they have returned. I missed them greatly. Edmund especially. I feel as if I am finally whole again.”

“And if they were to return to their world again?” Teresa felt her heart skip a beat.

“I—I don’t know what I’d do if that happened, Aslan. I’m not sure I could take it. You saw what happened when Edmund left the last time. I’m not sure my heart could take it again.” She looked down at her hands that were sitting in her lap.

“I do not doubt your words, Teresa, but I think that you are stronger than that. You would continue on, just as you have these past years.”

“Yes, sir, I would, but it would not be easy. I would most likely have to stick by Caspian’s side to take my mind off of it. He would need help learning to rule Narnia anyway. I’m sure I could cope that way, but I would miss Edmund greatly.”

“And what of your friends, the wolves?”

“Oh, they are more than my friends, Aslan,” Teresa said earnestly, looking up at the lion. “They are my family, the only one I’ve had for centuries. I don’t know what I’d do without them!” She grew solemn and felt a familiar pressure sink onto her heart.

“What is it, my sweet child?” he asked gently.

“Peter’s first plan upon returning to Narnia was to storm the castle. It wasn’t much fun. We lost, and I lost someone very dear to me in the fight. Three someones actually. It’s been hard to accept that they are gone.”

“All is never as it seems, dear one.” Raising his head, he let out a roar. Teresa stood up in surprise. She heard the sound of leaves rustling, as if someone was coming closer. She looked around as something broke through the tree line. Teresa couldn’t contain her squeal of happiness.

“Chasta!” she cried, running across the clearing and falling to her knees in front of the wolf, latching her arms around his furry neck and burying her face in it as tears flowed down her face. “Oh, Chasta, I’ve missed you! I thought you were gone, and I’d never see you again! Oh, Chasta, Chasta, Chasta,” she said into his neck, holding him close.

“I missed you as well, Teresa. It hasn’t been the same being away from your side.” A wet, warm tongue licked her neck, and she turned to see an even better sight.

“Tani! Luros!” She hugged them both tightly to her. Amid laughter and gentle licks, she looked over to Aslan and smiled gratefully at him. “Thank you,” she said, eyes tearing up in happiness. Aslan gave her a small smile.

“I did not do anything, Teresa. It would seem that there is more to your friends than meets the eye.”

“We got trapped inside the castle,” Chasta said, sitting down in front of her, “but we didn’t stop fighting. In fact, we acted like mad dogs. They let us out the back door of the castle when we wouldn’t calm down. We’ve been looking for you ever since, but you kept moving around.”

“You are a very active young girl, Teresa,” Tani said fondly. Teresa grinned and hugged the three of them to her tightly.

“And you three are brilliant. Oh, I’m so glad you’re all right. I’ve missed you so much. Oh!” she exclaimed. “Tani, Luros, you should go back to the den! The others think you dead! Ubrik is a wreck, Tani! You should go to him.”

“We have already been,” Luros said. “They know of our return. We came to greet you.” Teresa looked at Chasta.

“And Nikita? He knows that you live?” she asked him.

“No, Teresa, he doesn’t. I will return to the castle with you and Aslan to tell him the news.” With final, loving licks, Tani and Luros disappeared into the forest, leaving Teresa, Aslan, and Chasta to return to the castle, deep in conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Teresa remained with Edmund and Caspian while Chasta and Nikita had their little reunion with their father. She swore to the two wolves that she wouldn’t leave the men’s sides until they returned. She, Caspian, and Edmund were sitting in a little room that overlooked the countryside. “This is a wonderful view,” Teresa said from where she stood at the window.

“Not as grand as the Cair’s view, though,” Edmund said, coming up behind her and hugging her while looking outside over her shoulder. Caspian came and stood next to them, more than used to their shows of affection by now.

“What was is like?” he asked. “Cair Paravel? I’ve heard stories, but you’ve seen what it has been reduced to.”

“It was the most beautiful castle in all the world,” Teresa said with a smile on her face.

“There was no cost spared in its building, either,” Edmund added.                 

“Every wall and door was decorated with a tapestry or carving or some other artwork, and the floors and columns were made of beautiful stone. There was a large fountain out in the garden that was big enough to swim in, and a large orchard just outside the castle walls that Lucy insisted on planting. It had two towers that spiraled up high into the air, and that’s where the messenger pigeons were kept, along with humongous bolts of cloth, should Susan decide that we needed a new outfit or three for another one of her parties.” Edmund groaned at that memory.

“I  _hated_  those parties,” he groaned.

“ _Everyone_  hated those parties, Ed,” Teresa said with a grin. She looked over at Caspian, a twinkle in her eye. “She may have been the Gentle Queen, but she  _loved_  to plan parties and balls, and used any excuse to have one. Poor Peter always had to listen to her reasoning behind it, too.”

“She’s a manipulative little thing,” Edmund said into Teresa’s hair.

“Yes, but we love her all the same. If it wasn’t for her and her parties, we’d never had kept such good relations with the Lone Islands and the surrounding kingdoms. There would have probably been several more wars, too.”

“You’re right, as always,” Edmund sighed. Caspian and Teresa laughed at his admission. Teresa patted his head gently.

“At least you finally learned  _that_  lesson,” she said with a laugh. Caspian looked out over the rolling countryside.

“What about the view?” he asked. “You said that it was much more beautiful than this.”

“Have you ever been up to the ruins?” Teresa asked. Caspian shook his head.

“We were taught to fear the woods, so nobody ever entered them. Please, tell me.”

“The Cair was built on a cliff over the sea,” Edmund explained. “You could see nothing but waves for miles.”

“There was a long, wide beach beneath the cliff that had the whitest, softest sand you’ve ever put your feet on. I’d go walking down there barefoot for hours.”

“And I’d always have to come get her because she couldn’t hear us calling for her from the castle,” Edmund added. Teresa laughed again.

“That was only because I was usually talking to myself and listening to the waves.”

“You never did tell me what is was you talked about down there,” Edmund said, looking at her curiously. “Whatever did you do?”

“I talked about you, silly,” she said, shoving him backwards playfully. “Just going on and on and on.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that,” he replied, coming back to hug her and twirl her around.

“Ah! Edmund, put me down!” she squealed, hitting his back as he hoisted her over his shoulder, laughing as he continued to spin. “Ed! Stop!” The three of them were laughing so hard that Edmund nearly dropped her. He placed her back on the ground, and the three sat down, holding their sides.

“The Cair sounds wonderful,” Caspian said, still smiling at the two of them. “It must have been a wonderful place, especially if the two of you were always doing that around it.” The two of them grew kind of quiet.

“It was wonderful,” Teresa agreed. “I miss it sometimes.”

“We grew up there,” Edmund explained.

“And fell in love there, in the garden.”

“I’m sorry that it can’t be remade,” Caspian said, “but the two of you will always have a home here, in this castle. It’s not nearly as grand or beautiful, but I will make it so, given time.” Teresa and Edmund smiled at him.

“You’ll make a great king, Caspian,” Teresa said to him, putting a hand atop his. “If you are so convicted to do such little things for us, I look forward to seeing what you will do with bigger things for your people.”

“I will be a better king than my uncle, and my father,” Caspian said firmly. “I swear it to you. Your people will be free as they once were.”

“Our people,” Edmund corrected. The trio exchanged smiles.

“Our people,” Caspian agreed.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Edmund and Teresa stood at the highest point of the castle, overlooking the land of Narnia. Wind whipped around them, making Teresa’s loose hairs fly into her face and mouth. Edmund held her close to him and remained quiet. Chasta and Nikita were waiting for them at the base of the tower, giving them time alone. “Are they all gone?” Edmund asked quietly, his mouth next to her ear to be heard over the wind. Teresa gave a small nod.

“Most of them died from old age, and in their sleep, so it’s a small comfort. Some, though, were killed when Cair Paravel was attacked. I saved those I could, but not all.”

“And your magic? It did no good?” Teresa teared up.

“It did much good,” she said quietly, tears dripping down her face, “but it also did so much bad.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, holding her even closer and wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

“My magic, Ed. I didn’t have control over it then, and I still don’t have it as much as I’d like to now. But, there’s something else.” She looked down, watching the tiny moving dots that were people go to and fro far below them.

“Reese?” Edmund questioned gently. She gripped his hand that cupped her face and looked up at him with watery eyes.

“Aslan, after you left, came by to speak to me. He told me many things, about you and your siblings, and the future, but he also told me something, right before he left. As the years have passed, I see the truth in them, and I’m frightened.” Edmund could feel her hands shaking in his own as she spoke. She was terrified.

“Reese, tell me,” he begged. “Please, let me help you.”

“You can’t, Ed,” she said sadly, looking into his eyes. “There’s nothing you can do.”

“Please, tell me what Aslan told you. Don’t keep any more secrets between us.” Teresa felt sobs rising up in her chest.

“My magic is like a well, Ed, buried deep inside of me. I’ve had it since I got to Narnia, and I’ve learned how to mostly control it. The last time I used it, before the battle against the Telmarines, was to try to stop them from bringing down the Cair.”

“Why did you go so long without using it?” Edmund asked, holding her face in his hands as she gripped onto him tightly.

“The well is drying up, Ed. My magic is going away,” she admitted, tears flowing down her face and leaving wet streaks. Edmund gasped and pulled her to him.

“How? How is that possible? I thought it was a part of you,” he said, pushing his face into her hair that always smelled of apples, no matter where she was.

“It is, or it was. Something’s happened, Ed, and I don’t know how, but every time I use my magic, it weakens slightly. And when it goes away—” She took a shuddering breath and gripped him tightly.

“No,” Edmund breathed, squeezing her almost in half.

“—I’ll die,” she whispered into his neck. The two held onto each other for dear life, as if they would never see the other one again.

“Can’t Aslan do anything?” Edmund asked weakly.

“He said that even he did not have all the answers, but that he would search for one during his travels. I haven’t seen him again until now. Ed, I’m so scared,” she whimpered. “I don’t want to die. I’ve only just gotten you back.”

“You won’t, Reese, you won’t. Just use your magic carefully. How do you know when it’s gone? Is there any way that you can tell how much you have left?”

“My eyes,” she said quietly as she pulled away.

“Your eyes?” Edmund asked, gripping her shoulders as he looked at her.

“Don’t you see it, Ed? They aren’t as bright as they were before. The glow that they have is fading away.” Edmund gasped. She was right. Her bright green eyes were duller than when he had first met her.

“Do you know how much is left?”

“Enough,” she replied. “I have enough for two, maybe three more big things. I can’t do much more than that.” Edmund’s eyes widened.

“That night, at the castle, when Chasta said that you’d kill yourself, he meant this?” Teresa nodded. “Teresa, you could have died!”

“I know, Edmund,” she exclaimed weakly. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. All I could think about was all those Narnians still inside and the other wolves, my family, you and the others. I could only think about keeping that port cullis open. I’m sorry, Ed. I’ve made things worse, haven’t I?”

“No, no, no, no,” Edmund hurried to say. “No, I’m not mad, Reese. I promise I’m not. Just scared. I thought everything would be like it was before. I’m worried about you, now. I’m not mad at you. I don’t want you to die, either. Don’t worry. Aslan will find a way; he always does.”

“Edmund, Teresa,” Lucy’s voice called up from the stairs. “It’s time!”

“Coming, Lu!” Teresa called back, her voice surprisingly strong for someone who’d just been crying. Edmund took her hand and began to head towards the stairs.

“Come on, Reese,” he coaxed. “It’ll be alright.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa stood next to Aslan and Caspian at the assembly of the remaining Telmarine people. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy all stood around a tree that grew from the edge of the town, overlooking the valley behind the city. Teresa and Edmund had hardly looked away from each other, and Chasta and Nikita stood behind her on either side. She had a hand buried in each of their fur, gripping just this side of too tightly. “It’ll be alright,” Edmund mouthed to her. She nodded slightly.

“I know,” she replied silently. She turned her attention to Caspian as he stepped forward to address the people.

“Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers.”

“It has been generations since we left Telmar!” one of the former lords said. Aslan addressed the people.

“We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens.” Teresa’s eyes widened and looked over at Edmund, who gave her a confused shrug. He gave her a look she easily read.

_Don’t look at me! This is news to me as well!_

“It is to that island I can return you,” Aslan continued. “It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start.” There was a moment of silence as people considered Aslan’s offer.

“I’ll go,” Glozelle, once general of Miraz’s army, spoke up. “I will accept the offer.”

“So will we,” Lady Prunaprisma, Caspian’s aunt, said, stepping forward with her baby in her arms. Another man, probably responsible for Prunaprisma’s care, stepped up with them, but remained silent.

“Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good.” Aslan breathed on them, and a loud cracking sounded through the air. The tree behind them that was twisted when it grew, began to unwind, forming a door of sorts. The four went through it warily and disappeared. The crowd gasped, and Teresa looked at Edmund again. Her hands were shaking again, and Chasta and Nikita rubbed against her legs reassuringly.

“How do we know he is not leading us to out death?” a man cried. Reepicheep spoke up.

“Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay.”

“We’ll go,” Peter said, causing everyone’s attention to snap to them. Teresa felt her heart snap in two and fall to the ground.

“We will?” Edmund asked, looking at Peter incredulously.

“Come on,” Peter urged, looking at his two youngest siblings sadly, “our time’s up.”

“No,” Teresa breathed, looking at Edmund with teary eyes. “I can’t lose you again,” she whispered, but Edmund seemed to hear her. He gave her the most heartbroken look she had ever seen. Peter went over to Caspian and offered him his sword.

“After all, we’re not really needed here anymore.” Teresa didn’t hear anything else that was said. She felt her knees give out, and Chasta and Nikita try to support her, but she crumpled to the ground, shaking horribly. Edmund was at her side in an instant.

“Reese, c’mon now,” he said gently. “Breathe, my love. Come on.” He took a few deep breaths, wrapping her up in his arms and letting her hear the beating of his heart and feel the rising and falling of his chest. She calmed down slightly, but she was whimpering.

“You can’t go,” she whimpered. “You only just got back. I can’t—I couldn’t—you—”

“It’s alright, Teresa,” Peter’s voice said gently. She looked up from Edmund’s chest to see Peter kneeling in front of her, a gentle smile on his face and a hand held out to her.

“It’s not how I thought it would be, but it’s alright. You’ll see one day.” She took his hand, but she didn’t let him pull her to her feet. Instead, she used it as an anchor of sorts, and launched herself into his arms instead.

“I don’t want you to go,” she said into his shoulder as he gently rocked her. Suddenly, she felt as if she was back in the Cair, letting Peter hold her after a terrible nightmare. His hand was buried in her hair, and his arms were wrapped so tightly around her she could hardly breathe. She wouldn’t have him any other way. A gentle kiss was laid atop her head, and she felt a little bit better, but it wasn’t enough. “Peter, please,” she begged pitifully.

“It wasn’t my choice to make. Come now. You’re making a scene. It’ll be alright.” He pulled her to his feet with him and passed her back to Edmund, who kissed her fiercely. She pulled him right up against her, burning this feeling into her mind forever. When they finally parted for lack of air, Edmund pushed his forehead against hers and looked her in the eye.

“I love you,” he said strongly, so strongly that she felt as if the mermaids in the ocean felt the strength of it. “I love you, Teresa. Don’t ever forget that.” Teresa nodded against him and kissed him again.

“I love you, Edmund Pevensie. I could never forget you. Keep me in your heart, please,” she begged.

“You’ve never been anywhere else.” He pulled away reluctantly and stepped back out of her arms. He kissed her knuckles gently, as a bittersweet goodbye, and walked over to the edge of the doorway. Lucy was suddenly in her arms, holding her tightly.

“I’ll miss you, Teresa,” she said sadly.

“And I you, dearest Lucy,” Teresa replied weakly. “Come now,” she said after a minute. “You and I both ought to chin up.” Lucy backed away, wiping her teary eyes and kissing Teresa’s cheek fondly.

“Goodbye, Teresa.”

“No, until we meet again,” Teresa corrected. She looked at Edmund longingly. “I  _will_  see you again.” Lucy nodded and went to stand with her brother. Susan came and gave her a loving hug.

“Take care of yourself,” she said, fussing over Teresa’s hair as she had so often done. “And take care of him,” she said quietly, glancing over to Caspian. Teresa raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

“I will, Susan. I promise.” Susan gave her a gentle kiss (what else does one expect from the Gentle Queen?) and went over to her siblings. Lastly, Peter stood in front of her. Teresa looked at him quietly and gave him a small, weak smile.

“C’mon now,” Peter said gently. “You can do better than that.” It was forced, but Teresa smiled a little bit wider. “That’ll do, I suppose,” he said, gathering her up in his arms. He seemed to hold her tighter now than he ever did before. Realization dawned on her.

“You’re not coming back, are you?” she whispered.

“Susan and I aren’t,” he replied just as quietly. Teresa gasped and hugged him tighter.

“But you’re my brother,” she protested. “Who’s supposed to hold me when my nightmares get bad? And annoy me to no end?”

“I’m sure Caspian wouldn’t mind,” Peter said, taking a step back and looking down at her fondly.

“But I want  _you_ ,” she whispered.

“I know, Teresa,” he said. “I didn’t want it to be this way.” The two were silent, Peter merely standing and holding her hands for a moment. “Here,” he said, reaching up and pulling something from his neck, putting it around hers instead. Looking down, she saw that it was a small pendant on a leather chain. The pendant was a little lion’s head, mouth open wide in a roar. “I found it in London, and I think you should have it.” She looked up at him with teary eyes.

“Peter—”

“Please, Teresa,” he cut in. “Let it be my last present to you. Please, take it?” She nodded and kissed his cheek. “You know,” he said quietly to her, so quietly probably only Aslan heard it besides her, “when I first came to Narnia, I had three siblings. I didn’t think that when I’d leave, I’d have four.” He squeezed her hands one last time and kissed her forehead gently, smiling down at her fondly and stepping out of reach. As he backed away, she couldn’t stop herself.

“Peter?” she said, making him look back up at her. “Take care of him?” He smiled, nodded, and joined his siblings. Teresa looked over as she noticed Susan coming away from Caspian, who looked a bit awe struck and heartbroken at the same time. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, both of them watching sadly as the ones they loved, for Teresa knew that Caspian loved Susan, walk into the tree-door one by one and disappear. Edmund was the first to go, and he shot her one last, longing glance, before he was gone, as if she had blinked and missed him leaving. Lucy, the last one to go through, looked back at Aslan before she too was gone. Teresa said a hurried goodbye to both Caspian and Aslan before taking off through the crowd. Of course, Chasta and Nikita were at her heels, but she ran to the stables and jumped onto a horse, riding out into the woods. She pushed the horse faster and faster, until she finally pulled it to a stop in a familiar flower field that overlooked the ocean. Sliding off of the panting horse, she patted its neck and went to the edge, standing there and looking down. Chasta stood on one side of her, and Nikita took the other. “I’m not going to jump, you know,” she said quietly. “He means too much to me. I’ll keep going, if only for the chance to see him again.”

“We are proud of you, Teresa,” Chasta said gently.

“All of us are,” Nikita added. “You are our family.”

“And we will always be with you, whether we stand beside you or not.” Teresa nodded a bit and looked out at the ocean. The wind was blowing around her again, as it had done all those years ago.

“Please,” she whispered to the wind, “tell him that I love him, and I’ll be here to see him again.” The wind kissed her cheeks lovingly before blowing off down the coast, but this time, Teresa knew that Edmund would hear her, and that they were never truly separated, even though her heart felt empty and hollow.


	8. Chapter 8

Two months had passed since the Pevensies had left again. While Teresa wasn’t as joyful as she had been while they were there, she was much better than the last time they left. She busied herself with helped Caspian as she had helped Peter all those years ago. She scouted for him if he needed it and advised him on terrain around battlegrounds. However, she also was a listening ear should he need to vent his frustrations. They became very good friends in a very short period of time, but they were never as close as she had been to any of the Pevensies. Edmund’s ring was still on her finger, as was Peter’s. Lucy’s bracelet was still around her wrist, and her two necklaces remained where they were. Often, when she would touch Peter’s necklace, Teresa could swear she could almost feel Peter hugg her again. She suspected that Aslan had something to do with that particular feeling. Today, Teresa and Caspian had a relatively light work-load, so they, along with Chasta and Nikita, rode out to the ruins of Cair Paravel. After she had given him “the grand tour” of the castle, or in this case, explained what was where and what it looked like, the two sat in the apple orchard that Lucy had insisted be planted. They had brought a lunch, so they sat down and began to eat. “So, this is where you grew up?” Caspian asked after a bit. Teresa nodded.

“Yes. I became an adult here, and I became a child in a flower field about five miles south from here. Kind of odd, isn’t it? That I grew up and became a child again?”

“Perhaps, but I think it’s a blessing from Aslan,” Caspian said.

“Any why do you think that, Caspian?”                                                                     

“Well, when Edmund and the others left the first time, you were all adults, correct?” Teresa nodded. “Well, when they left, if I remember their story correctly, they reverted back to the age they once were when they first came to Narnia, yes?” Again, Teresa nodded. “Well, if you were here, and they were there, you’d be an adult, and they’d be children again. It’d make it very odd when they came back, a bit older, but still children, and you a full-grown adult, don’t you think? I think that Aslan wanted you to be the age you were supposed to be so that when Edmund came back, the two of you wouldn’t have to worry about anything but each other. It’d be the same as it once was between the two of you, him slightly older than you, but not by much. Am I making any sense?”

“I think you’ve been talking with Dr. Cornelius too much again,” Teresa teased, smiling a bit.  “But yes, Caspian. You are making sense. I think you’re right. That’s probably why I grew a bit all of a sudden. Edmund was back in Narnia, and he wasn’t ten years old anymore.” Caspian beamed.

“I got it right, then, didn’t I?”

“Yes, Caspian, you got it right.” She ruffled his hair a bit and laughed. The two of them conversed late into the afternoon, and finally Chasta stepped up to them.

“Teresa, my King, we ought to be getting back. It will be getting dark soon.”

“Of course, Chasta,” Teresa said, standing up and beginning to put the remains of their lunch in their packs again. As they were saddling the horses again, she heard someone call her name. “Caspian, did you call me?” she said, looking back at him.

“No,” he replied, looking at her in confusion. “Why?”

“I swear I heard someone call my name,” she said. “Did you hear it?”

“I was sort of in my own little world, Teresa. I didn’t hear much of anything.”

“Chasta, Nikita?”

“I heard nothing.”

“I didn’t hear anything, Teresa.” She shook her head and placed the bit back in the horse’s mouth.

“Teresa,” a soft voice called. She looked around again.

“Caspian, I swear, that’s not funny.”

“I didn’t do anything, Teresa. What are you talking about?”

“You said my name!”

“No, I didn’t. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine! Someone is—”

“Teresa,” the soft voice called again.

“There! You didn’t hear it?” Caspian and the two wolves shook their heads. She sighed in exasperation. She looked around and saw a dryad motioning to her from the edge of the orchard. “Oh, there we are. Caspian, there’s a dryad there,” she said, pointing to it. Caspian looked where she was pointing.

“Teresa, there’s no one there.” She groaned.

“I’m literally looking right at it!”

“You’re seeing things. Come, let’s get back to the castle and let you rest.”

“I’m fine, Caspian. Go on back to the castle yourself.” The dryad was motioning for her to follow it, and she took a few steps towards it.

“I’m not leaving you here like this. Teresa, where are you going?”

“Whether you can see her or not, I’m following her. I’ll be back later.” She set off after the dryad, ducking underneath the branches of other trees as she left Caspian and the horses behind. Chasta was at her side in a moment, and two sets of footsteps behind her told her that Caspian and Nikita were following behind them. They walked all the way down to the beach, and there the dryad stopped, pointing silently into a cave there. “You want me to go in there?” Teresa asked the dryad, who nodded before disappearing.

“No, Teresa, we aren’t going in there,” Caspian said. “There could be something inside.”

“We’ve all got swords,” Teresa said. “We’ll be fine. C’mon now, Caspian, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I left it back at the castle today, sorry. Didn’t realize I’d need it.” Teresa rolled her eyes and stepped into the cave. Not three steps in, a bright light shone from inside the cave. The four shielded their eyes from the glare and looked to see the source. As suddenly as it had appeared, the light faded, and Teresa grinned at who was left.

“Aslan!” she exclaimed, running to hug the lion, who chuckled fondly as she hugged him tightly.

“Hello, dear Teresa. King Caspian.”

“Aslan,” Caspian replied with a bow.

“What are you doing here?” Teresa asked. “Has something happened?”

“No, dear one. Not yet. In time perhaps, but for now, all is well. I have come to speak with you about a matter of great importance to you, but you must heed all that I have to tell you.” Teresa sat down on a flat rock near the edge of the cave and looked to Aslan, waiting for him to explain. “The matter of your magic, dear one, is a problem not easily solved,” he started. Teresa ignored Caspian’s confused look and remained focused on the great lion. “However, I may have found a solution. It will take time, but I believe that I have found a way to fix it.” Teresa smiled.

“I will wait, Aslan,” she said obediently. “I’m willing to wait for it.”

“I know, my child,” Aslan said gently, “but therein lies the problem.” Teresa furrowed her brows in confusion. “Narnia is not at peace now, as you and Caspian well know. Many more battles must be fought before peace is restored to Narnia as it once was. However, your magic will not long survive the fight if you remain here. You know why I tell you this.” Teresa nodded. She knew, and she understood. If she was part of the battles, she would use her magic in dire moments, but those are numerous during battle. She might not last her first battle if such a thing were to happen. “Because of this, you have a choice. You can remain here, but you must not fight in any of the battles, nor help any of the wounded. Only do what you can on your own, without using your magic at all.”

“And the other choice?” Teresa asked quietly. She knew how hard staying back and not helping at all would be for her. She wanted to help her friends gain peace in Narnia. After all, it was her home.

“You can go to a place without magic, where I am known by another name. I know of someone who would care for you there, and you could see a few people. There, you will be without your magic, but you will not be in any danger from it.” Teresa was quiet for several minutes, thinking. Finally, with her hand in Chasta’s fur, she looked up at Aslan.

“This world, the one without magic, is it where Edmund is from?”

“Yes, dear one. They are there, though not where you are going. But, you will be able to find them, I’m sure.” Teresa looked over at Caspian, who nodded his head at her. Aslan bless him, he didn’t even know what was truly going on, and he was telling her to go to Edmund. Teresa hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

“Take care of yourself,” she said to him. “Don’t die before I can get back. I’ll kill you if you do.” Caspian laughed and kissed the top of her head.

“I will. You be careful as well, Teresa. I’ll miss you.”

“You’ll be fine,” she said, pulling back and looking down at her two wolves, her family. She hugged them to her and kissed each of their furry muzzles. “Look after Caspian, please,” she asked them. “Until I return, treat him as you would treat me, and be his friends. Tell the pack that I’ve gone away, but I’ll return.” They gave her loving licks, and she stood up to face Aslan. “I will go,” she said to him. Aslan breathed on her gently, and she hugged him tightly. “I’ll see you again, won’t I?”

“There, I am known by another name, child, but yes, you will see me again.” She kissed him and hugged him one last time, before the sand swept up around her, blocking even the sun from view. When everything cleared, she was standing at the end of a driveway, looking up at a large house unlike anything she had ever seen before. Walking up to the house, she hit the knocker against the door. Waiting patiently, she stood for a minute before the door opened, revealing an old man with a pipe.

“Oh, hello there,” he said cordially. “Sorry for the wait. My housekeeper in on holiday, and these old bones don’t move like they used to. What can I do for you?”

“Um, Aslan sent me here,” she said quietly. “He said that there was someone who would help me in this world.” The man’s eyes lit up, and he smiled at her.

“Yes, my dear, there is. Come in, come in. You and I have much to talk about.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you’ve been to Narnia yourself?” Teresa asked the next day, pulling uncomfortably at the dress she wore. It wasn’t that the dress itself was uncomfortable; she just wasn’t much of a dress person.

“Yes, I have been. I was there when it was made,” the professor said as he passed her a cup of tea. Teresa’s eyes grew wide.

“But that was over three thousand years ago! How in Aslan’s name—”                

“Time passes differently here than it does there. Take your friends the Pevensies for example. They were in Narnia for fifteen years, correct?” Teresa nodded.

“Well, when they came back here, it was as if they had never left at all. And when they returned, or so you tell me, a whole millennium had passed. Time is a fickle thing between these two worlds. One can never know how long one has been gone until one returns to whence they came. Now, my dear, I’m glad to have the company, but I believe that there are some people that you want to see very much.” Teresa smiled and nodded.

“Yes, sir, there are.”

“Well, there is something we can do about that. I happen to have their address in London on hand somewhere around here. Why don’t you write them a letter tell them that you’re here, and invite them back for a visit?” Teresa nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, sir! Can I?”

“Of course! After all, I missed the little youngsters. It will be good to see them again. Now, off you go. There paper and pens in your room on the desk.” Teresa jumped up and hugged the professor.

“Thank you, thank you, Professor!”

“Of course, my child. Now, run along.” With light steps, she hurried off to her room and began to write.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Edmund sighed and collapsed onto his bed. School was as awful today as it had been every other day since he’d started there. Of course, Peter wasn’t getting into as many fights anymore. Often, he was the one that stopped them now, which was a vast improvement, if Edmund said so himself (which he did, multiple times). Mother and Father were out on errands, and Susan was at a friend’s house. Peter and Lucy were around, but Edmund just wanted to be alone. “Edmund!” Lucy called from downstairs. “Mail for you!”

“Put it on the table!” he called back. “I’ll get it later!”

“But Ed,” Peter replied, “it’s from Professor Kirke!” Edmund was up and out of him room in a flash. Hurrying down the stairs, he met the two in the front hall.

“What?” he asked in surprise, taking the letter from Lucy’s hands. It was rather thick, but sure enough, it was posted from Professor Kirke’s estate. “Why would he send me a letter?”

“You won’t know if you don’t open it!” Lucy exclaimed. The three of them went into the living room and sat down on the various couches and chairs as Edmund opened the envelope. Something fell out, and he picked it up.

“What is it, Ed?” Peter asked.

“It’s a stone,” he said, picking it up and looking at it.

“Ooh, how pretty!” Lucy said, taking it gently from Edmund so Peter could see. It was a smooth stone that fit in the palm of her hand, but it was a curious shade of green.

“Wait, I’ve seen this before,” Peter said, looking at it more closely. “Yes, that’s where! There were stones like this in the pools on the beach next to Cair Paravel!”

“What?” Lucy exclaimed, looking at it in new-found interest.

“Don’t you remember? The mermaids used to bring colorful stones from the bottom of the sea and leave them in little pools on the beach for us to get and use in decorations.” Edmund’s eyes widened.

“Yes. We used to go down and hunt through them for the ones we liked,” he said. “How did the Professor get one?”

“Perhaps he kept one from Narnia?” Lucy suggested.

“You’d better read the letter, Ed,” Peter said. “Maybe he explains there.” Edmund pulled out the folded pieces of paper and looked at them. There were actually five letters inside it.

“My gracious,” Lucy exclaimed, “why’d he write so much?”

“There’s one letter addressed to all of us,” Edmund said. “There’s one for each of us, too.” He handed Peter and Lucy theirs and put Susan’s on the table next to his. “Hold on,” he said, when the two started to open theirs. “Let me read this one first.”

_Dear Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and adjusting to your time here after Narnia. The house hasn’t been the same without the four of you running around and causing trouble. Even Mrs. Macready seemed to miss you after you first left, but let’s not tell her we know that, shall we? I know we haven’t seen each other in years, but I think it’s time that you come for a visit, don’t you? I’m sure the schools will be getting out on break rather soon, and I would like for the four of you to come here for at least a little while. I have a surprise for you here. Of course, by the time you get here, it won’t be much of a surprise, but you will understand what I mean. That stone you’re holding is enough to get your attention, I hope. It’s not mine, but I expect it to be in your pocket, Peter, when you return here. That’s going in my collection. I hope to hear from the four of you soon, children._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Kirke_  
   
“What do you suppose he has for us?” Lucy asked.

“I suppose we ought to read our own letters to discover that,” Peter said. The three of them opened their letters, and nobody talked for a good long while. (A/N: This next bit is going to be each of their letters. Susan isn’t going to read hers until later, so I won’t write hers.)

_Dear Peter,_

_I hope you haven’t been fighting again. You peeked at the signature just then, didn’t you? I know you did, don’t lie. After all, who on earth is at Professor Kirke’s estate that know that you’ve been fighting? Well, it’s a long story as to how I got here, one that only Edmund knows a bit about. I promise I’ll explain everything to you when you come here. I’m staying with the professor for now. He’s going to be taking care of me while I’m here. I don’t think your mother and father would appreciate another mouth to feed, especially mine. I fear I’d eat you out of house and home. I will fill you in on a few things, though. Caspian is a fine king, and he was doing quite well when I left. We’ve won several battles and settled many disputes peacefully, but it’s not all peaceful yet. I have faith in him, though, as I know you do. How are you, Pete? Have you been handling things well? I worry about you, you know. Don’t you roll your eyes at me, mister! You know I do! I haven’t stopped since I first met you. I do hope you and the others can come up to the estate soon. I’ve missed you so much. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Teresa_  
   
 _Darling Lucy,_

_Hello, my little queen. Yes, I know, I’m here, don’t freak out. I wouldn’t want you to scare the neighbors. Aslan sent me here. I’ll explain everything when you and the others come visit the professor. He’s letting me stay with him. Isn’t he a darling man? Quite like Doctor Cornelius, I think, though we won’t tell either of them I said that, alright? I’ve missed you, Lu. I hope you’re enjoying school, though it sounds horrid to me, based on what Professor Kirke has explained it to be. And those brothers of yours had better be keeping out of trouble, or I’ll rough them up when I see them again. Have you been enjoying your time in London? I’ve never been there, obviously, but it sounds much too crowded and tight for me. You’ll have to describe it to me later. I know you were quite taken with Reep, so I’ll tell you as much as I can. He’s been quite a hassle ever since the battle, honestly. You’d think after meeting Aslan and getting his tail back, he’d be a bit changed. Not so, my dear Lucy, not so. If anything, he’s more talkative and “honorable” than ever! However, the mice do come in handy in a tight spot, so I suppose we all should put up with him. Trumpkin is doing fine as well. He misses you, I think, but I don’t see much of him anymore. I think he went back to the forges with some of the other dwarves a little bit after you left. Oh, I hope to see you again soon, Lucy. I have missed all of you so much. Write quickly!_

_Love,_

_Teresa_  
 

_Dearest Edmund,_

_Calm down, please. I know you’re excited to hear from me. Believe me, I’m eager to see you again as well, but there are things you must know, Ed. I was right, about my magic I mean. It’s fading. Aslan thinks he’s found a cure, but he needs time. I was sent here to give him that time without endangering my own life. Ed, I’m terrified something will happen while I’m gone. Caspian is a good leader and a wise man. The Narnians believe in him as much as they did you or Peter, but he’s a young ruler, hardly any older than Peter. We have been successful so far, and I was very careful to not use my magic, but I’m scared for him. I know, he’ll be alright, and worrying about him won’t help any, but I can’t help it. He’s a very good friend. Okay, I’ve ranted and gotten that out of my system. I’ve missed you, Ed. It wasn’t as bad as last time you left, but I haven’t been the same, even Caspian noticed a difference. I think I’m just happier around you, which is odd because you’re so very serious all the time. We should probably work on that. Have you been keeping Peter out of fights? Has he been fighting at all? And how has Susan dealt with leaving Caspian behind? He’s been rough, but we’ve helped each other, I think. And darling Lucy, has she grown up even more now? And what about you? Are you keeping out of trouble? Ooh, I can’t wait to see you again! Please convince your parents to let you and the others come and visit! I know Professor Kirke wants to see all of you very much, especially now that he’s heard that you went back to Narnia. He wants to hear all about our adventures (minus our little parts, of course. I don’t think he’s that much of a romantic like Lucy is). Please come see us soon, Ed._

_All my love,_

_Teresa_


	9. Chapter 9

“Professor, here’s the morning’s post,” the housekeeper said, interrupting Teresa’s sentence. The two exchanged small smiles, and Professor Kirke took the letters from Mrs. Macready.

“Thank you.” After she left, the two fairly jumped at the letters. There were a few to Professor Kirke, but they weren’t the important ones.

“Here’s one from their parents to you, Professor,” Teresa said, handing him the letter. She sorted through the other letters, looking for the ones addressed to her. She found three of them, but there wasn’t a fourth. “Why didn’t Susan write?” she asked quietly.

“Hm? What was that, my dear?”

“Oh, nothing. Susan didn’t write back, is all.”

“That would be because she is off on a trip with friends,” the professor said.

“How do you know?” she asked.

“Because her parents said that she would not be able to come on vacation with the others because she and some friends of hers are going on a trip together. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy will be spending most of their vacation here, however. They will arrive on the five o’clock train next Monday.” Teresa jumped in her seat for joy, a bright smile on her face. She leapt up and hugged the professor.

“Oh, isn’t that wonderful?” she exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see them again!”

“Nor can I, my dear. Now, I will alert Mrs. Macready of their impending arrival. You run along and read your letters.” Teresa grabbed her letters and went outside to a swing, sitting down to read silently.

_Dear Teresa,_

_I’m so glad to hear from you! I never thought that I would get a letter from you again, much less see you! Thank Aslan I did. I’ve been keeping out of trouble, I promise. The only fighting I do now is fighting to keep my grades up. I never thought I would see the day when I called planning a battle easy! Mum and Dad have agreed to let us spend our vacation there with the professor, though they don’t know anything about you. Ed hasn’t told them, and Lu and I won’t without permission. Susan won’t be coming, and she’s acting as if we never went to Narnia to begin with. I worry for her, Teresa. We’ll be arriving late next Monday. You should see Lucy. She’s practically bouncing around the room with excitement. Edmund hasn’t been showing it, but he’s excited, too. He’s just got that look about him, you know the one? I can hardly focus on my classes, I’m so eager to see you again. I hope you still have my necklace, because I found something else that will go with it. I’m not telling you what it is, though. That’ll just have to wait until I see you again. And don’t worry about me, Teresa. I’m fine, honestly. It hasn’t been easy adjusting to the fact that I’ll never see Narnia again, but having Lucy and Ed with me helps quite a bit. You know, the first time we left, I missed being a king. Now though, I just miss Narnia. The air in London just isn’t a clean and fresh as in Narnia, not even in the countryside. Of course, Lucy always finds little things that remind her of Narnia and shares them with us, but it’s not the same. I’m sure you understand, having just come from there yourself. Seeing you will definitely help me adjust. I’m glad Aslan sent you, though I’m worried about his reasoning. I wouldn’t worry too much about Caspian, either. He’s smarter than I am, I’ll admit it now. He’ll be a good king, and I’m glad he’s had you to help him get started. I’ll see you soon, alright? Take care of yourself!_

_Sincerely,_

_Peter_  
 

_Dear Teresa,_

_How wonderful! You are in our world now! It’s not at all like Narnia, is it? Peter’s been struggling with that. Edmund and I have been helping him as much as we can, but it’s up to him really, isn’t it? You know, now that you’ve mentioned it, the professor is quite a bit like Dr. Cornelius, isn’t he? How marvelous! I’m so glad that I’ll get to see you sooner than I thought! Isn’t Aslan wonderful like that? Although I do want to know why he sent you here, I’m glad he sent you to us, Teresa. We’ll be there soon, I promise. Mum and Dad have agreed to let us come visit, but Susan’s not coming with us. She’s acting all grown-up, and it’s been horrid to deal with her. I’m glad I’ll have you to talk to now, because she’s changed. I think she’s upset about Caspian, though, deep down inside. She really liked him, and now she can never go back to him. I’ve seen how Ed was when he thought he’d never see you again, Teresa, and I’m sure that’s what Susan feels like, but she’s moving on, unlike Ed. She rarely mentions Narnia, but she does slip up occasionally. I feel bad for Caspian. Do you think he’ll go on? Have you been helping him? And has he been helping you? He’d better, or I’ll hit him when I get back to Narnia. I can’t wait to see you! We’ll have so much fun!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_  
 

_Teresa,_

_I’m sorry I can’t do more about your magic. I would if I could, you know that. I’m thankful that Aslan sent you to us, though, instead of some other place. I love you. I love you so much. It’s been hard for me too, being away from you, but I’ve been better this time as well. I think it’s because we both knew that I’d come back and we got to say our “until next times” before I left this time around. We’ll be there next Monday. And don’t worry about Caspian. He’ll be fine. He’s survived this long without you, he’ll make it a bit longer. Besides, he has Glenstorm and Dr. Cornelius. They’ll help him. Even Reepicheep, though that’s a bit harder to grasp. Peter’s been well-behaved lately. He’s not fighting, only breaking them up. It’s been rather relaxing for me, to not have to worry about him. I have to get used to sleeping on my bed again, instead of the ground. It’s odd. Susan hasn’t been handling leaving Caspian at all, I think. I don’t even think she’s thinking about it. I don’t even know if she’s upset, really. She hasn’t been talking to us, or around us lately. I put your letter on her bed because she wasn’t home when we received them, and I don’t think she’s opened it. I think it’s still sitting on her dresser, but I haven’t been brave enough to look. Susan’s not coming with us. Lucy’s been about the same, I think. She’s always been the most resilient of the four of us. I refuse to acknowledge if she’s grown any more or not. She’s my baby sister, and always will be. That’s that. I’ve missed you, Teresa. I’m so glad you’re here, even under such circumstances. I’m just glad I’ll get to hold you again. I don’t even care if we kiss (okay, I do care), I just want to feel you again. I have a present for you, too. I know Pete’s got something, but I had something first. We’ll see who gets to you first to give you your present. I’ll see you next Monday, alright? I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Edmund_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Teresa was practically shaking with excitement. She could hardly keep still. “My goodness, child!” Professor Kirke exclaimed. “Go run around outside for a while or do calisthenics, but quit jumping up and down in your seat! You’ll ruin the stuffing!” Teresa smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, Professor, I didn’t mean to. I’m just so excited!”

“I know, dear, but kindly don’t take it out on my furniture.” Teresa laughed and sat still, instead re-reading the letters that the Pevensies had sent her for the fifth time. She sat in the professor’s study, next to the window so she would be able to see and hear when the carriage returned. She had just finished with Lucy’s again when she heard a sound that made her heart leap in excitement.

“They’re here!” she cried, jumping up from her seat and looking out the window. Sure enough, Mrs. Macready was stopping the cart at the front door. She set down the letters on her chair and practically flew out of the study and down the stairs to the front door. She flung it open, smile bright enough to dim the sun, and jumped into Peter’s waiting arms. “Peter!” she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He swung her back and forth a bit, letting her feet swing from where they hung just a few inches off the ground. “Oh, I’m so glad to see you! I missed you!”

“It’s good to see you, too,” Peter said, putting her down and looking her over. “You haven’t changed at all!” he exclaimed happily.

“You haven’t been gone that long in Narnia, Pete. Only a month or two.”

“And you still have my necklace,” he said with a smile.

“Of course! But I believe it’s mine, now.”

“Peter, quit hogging all of the attention!” Lucy scolded with no anger at all. She squealed happily as Teresa pulled her into a tight hug.

“Hi, Lucy! I’m glad to see you!”

“I’ve missed you, Teresa! I have so much to tell you!”

“We’ll have time to talk, I promise, Lu.” She was gently pulled from Lucy’s embrace and spun around. “Hello, Ed,” she said with a bright smile.

“Hello, Reese.” Without another word, he picked her up and spun her around, all four of them laughing happily. None of them were aware of the amused gaze of the professor from the study window. As Edmund put her down, he caught her chin and pressed his lips against hers. “I love you,” he said against her lips.

“I love you more.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“Then we’ll agree to disagree.”

“I can deal with that.” He kissed her once more, then put her down and stepped away, holding onto her hand.

“Come on, you three,” Teresa said to them. “Let’s get you settled.”  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa sat on her bed next to Edmund as Peter and Lucy sat on the bed opposite them. She gripped Edmund’s hand tightly and took a shaky breath. “I suppose you’re all wondering why I’m here in your world, and not Narnia,” she said quietly.

“The thought has crossed my mind,” Peter said with a small smile, trying to lighten her mood. Teresa gave him a nod of thanks, but she didn’t return his smile.

“I’ve already told Edmund,” she started, “back in Narnia before you left. Aslan has told me, and I have experienced, that my magic is slowly fading away, and with it, my life.” Peter and Lucy gasped, their eyes wide. “The more I use my magic, the closer I come to death. As such, I have ceased using it almost entirely up until recently. The last time I used it was at our attack on the castle that night. I have, in theory, two or three more ‘big’ feats of magic before my magic is sapped and my life goes with it. Aslan thinks he may have a solution, but he needs more time to search, and Caspian is still working on bringing peace, last I knew of, so Aslan sent me here, where there is no magic, to keep me safe. Plus, he thought that you lot would like to see me again. I am here indefinitely.” Lucy and Peter were silent as they processed this information.

“Why didn’t you tell us this before?” Peter asked suddenly. Teresa looked at the floor.

“I didn’t want you to worry. You had only just come back, and in the middle of a war, no less. There was a lot on your plate, and I didn’t want to add to it.”

“Teresa, you know how important you are to us,” Lucy said with a sad look on her face. “You’re practically another sister!” Teresa nodded sheepishly.

“I know. I’m sorry. I was going to tell you, but then you left. I only got to tell Ed, and I’m assuming he never told the rest of you?” Edmund shook his head.

“I was kind of distracted,” he admitted.

“Yes, losing a new torch is very distracting, Ed,” Peter replied, instantly lightening the mood. Teresa smiled and laughed lightly.

“I smell tarts!” Lucy exclaimed, jumping up and running out of the room. Edmund was right on her heels, of course (that boy loved his sweets), and left Teresa and Peter in the room alone to go at a slightly slower pace.

“Thanks, Pete,” she said, hugging him tightly. “I really needed that laugh.”

“Anytime, Teresa,” he replied. “I’m so glad to see you again.”

“So’m I, Peter. Would you like to know why?”

“You missed my charm and good looks?” he teased.

“That, and I finally have someone to steal food from!” Before Peter could react, she had pushed him down onto the bed and run out the door, slamming it behind her.

“Hey!” Peter cried indignantly. Teresa laughed as she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Edmund and Lucy were snacking on the lemon tarts the cook had made.

“Quick, grab the basket and run!” Teresa exclaimed, looking at the two with a gleam in her eye. Instantly understanding once he heard Peter’s footsteps, Edmund grabbed the basket of tarts and took off through the back door, Lucy and Teresa on his heels. “C’mon, Ed, this way!” Teresa said, grabbing his elbow and leading him into the woods on the property. The three giggled when they heard Peter’s yells. There was no malice in him voice, but he was threatening all kinds of rubbish that would surely make Aslan give him a stern look. “This way,” she whispered, taking off down a deer trail. She led them to a small gazebo in a forest clearing, sitting down on the giant circular swing there. It had plenty of room for all four of them, because Peter would definitely find them soon, and the three sat down with the treats to wait on him. Sure enough, Peter came down the trail, face flushed a bit, but a smile on his face.

“There you are!” Lucy cried happily, as if he had been late for a meeting. “We were beginning to worry!”

“No thanks to you three!” Peter replied, stepping up and sitting down between Teresa and Lucy, taking a tart from the basket and biting into it. “Oh, and Cook said that if we take them out here, we better eat them all. She spent half the morning on them.”

“No worries there,” Teresa said. “Edmund eats enough for all four of us!”

“Hey!” Edmund cried, shoving her lightly.

“Don’t!” Peter exclaimed, grabbing the basket protectively. “You’ll knock over the basket!”

“Sorry,” Edmund apologized.

“Now that we’re all here,” Teresa said with a small smile, “we can officially begin.”

“Begin what?” Lucy asked.

“The first meeting of the ‘People Who Are Technically Adults But Look Like Children’ club. Duh!” Lucy’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape.

“Of course,” Edmund said sarcastically. “How could I forget that?”

“And when did this club begin?” Peter asked.

“About three minutes ago, because that’s when the idea came to me.”

“Ah.”

“And since Edmund was kind enough to procure our snacks for the evening, I think he should start off with the first question.” The three of them looked at Edmund, who had just stuffed his mouth with a tart. They all snickered as Edmund struggled to chew and swallow quickly without choking.

“What am I supposed to be asking, exactly?” he asked once his mouth was finally empty.

“Anything, Ed. Come on,” Peter said as if they had been doing this for months, and Edmund was just being silly.

“Oh, okay, um. Favorite animal?”

“Really?” Teresa asked with a raised eyebrow. “I should think it’d be pretty obvious to all of us.”

“What? You didn’t give me much time to think of a question!”

“Let it go, Teresa,” Lucy said with a grin. “Strictly real, or mythical as well?”

“Whatever. It’s a bad question anyway.”

“Then I choose a faun,” Lucy said. Teresa nodded.

“Figured as much. Wolf is mine. I think Peter’s is a unicorn.” Teresa and Lucy laughed a bit.

“I like lions, actually,” Peter replied.

“Oh, come on!” Edmund cried. “Are you all patronizing me on purpose?”

“No, Ed,” Teresa consoled him. “Honestly, that is my favorite.” Peter and Lucy nodded.

“Alright. Mine is a centaur.”

“Really?” Teresa said, surprised. “I always thought you liked the gryphons.”

“Well, I do, but they aren’t my favorite. I’m sure Orieus had something to do with that.”

“He always did have a way of bringing people over to his side, didn’t he?” Lucy said fondly.

“Yes. Do you remember that time he convinced the entire guard that there actually was a holiday called Cakerolls?” Teresa laughed.

“It took me a week to catch on to that!” Edmund cried. “For a whole week, I had to deal with that blasted word, and it nearly drove me mad!”

“I remember you complaining about that,” Peter said. “I had to announce it to the whole guard that there was no such thing. They wouldn’t speak to Orieus for a month.” The four of them sat in the gazebo until dark, reminiscing about their shared time in Narnia, laughing, crying, and talking together for the first time in over a millennium.


	10. Chapter 10

“You will write, won’t you?” Lucy asked as she hugged Teresa goodbye. The Pevensies were going back to London today to finish out their school year. Then, Peter would be coming back in the middle of summer to study with Professor Kirke after he graduated. Teresa was to stay with the professor until further notice, and Lucy and Edmund weren’t exactly happy about it.

“Of course I will,” Teresa assured her. “Every chance I get. Rather, anytime something interesting happens. This place is so big! I’ll have so many adventures here!”

“I’ll see you soon, Teresa,” Lucy said, stepping back and hopping into the carriage. Peter gripped her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. His thumb ran over the golden ring on her right index finger, an engraving of a lion on it to match the one on her necklace. His silver ring still resided on her left thumb, as it should for the time being. He looked down at her with a smile.

“I’m glad to have you here, Teresa,” he said. “You’ve made my life just a little bit easier.”

“I’m always willing to talk, Peter,” she replied to him. “Feel free to call or write. I’ll come visit you in two weeks, just as I promised. You’ll see me again.” He kissed the top of her head and hugged her before climbing into the carriage beside Lucy. Edmund stepped up and kissed her gently.

“I love you,” he said quietly.                                                                                               

“I love you, too,” she replied. “I’ll see you soon, I promise. And Ed? Do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Send me a few of your shirts? It’ll make it easier for me.” Edmund smiled a bit and nodded.

“Of course, you quirky girl.”

“ _Your_  quirky girl,” Teresa countered, kissing him again.

“C’mon you two!” Peter called from the carriage. “You can make out later! We have a train to catch.” Teresa stuck her tongue out at him from the ground as Edmund laughed a bit.

“You’re just jealous, Peter Pevensie!”

“Never!” Edmund got a wicked gleam in his eye and instantly dipped Teresa low to the ground, giving her what appeared to be a heated kiss, but in reality, he was hiding his face in her hair, grinning like a madman. Groans and sounds of amusement could be heard around them, but Teresa was too busy fighting to keep her laughter in.

“You’re a prat, Ed,” she whispered.

“ _Your_  prat,” Edmund replied, parroting her words from earlier. The two straightened up, and Teresa pretended to be weak at the knees.

“Oh,” she gasped breathily. Lucy beamed at her, and Peter rolled his eyes sarcastically, although he too was smiling.

“Come on, Ed,” Peter said, grabbing him by the back of the collar and dragging him into the carriage. “We have to go.” The three waved back to Teresa as the carriage jolted off down the road. All four of the children waved until they couldn’t see each other, and Teresa sighed before turning and heading back into the mansion.

“Time to have an adventure of my own!” she said, looking out at the massive land before her one last time before shutting the door behind her.  
  



End file.
